Blooming Poppies
by BlueManiac359
Summary: They lost contact after UA, and were reunited by the son of one. Here is their story from their first encounter to what followed after. Summary may change. Cover art by Samansa-Chan147
1. First Encounter

**A/N This was started by a random ship that a member from a discord group brought up, and I fell in love immediately. This is going to be filled with all of the head cannons devised within the Discord I'm a part of. As well as having an actual plot line.**

 **This is being rewritten to have Teen Mom Inko, if you do not like it, please PM me separately.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **First Encounters.**

 ** _Midoriya Inko_**

I first saw her at lunch during my final year at UA.

I'm was in the Gen Ed course at the top hero school, but due to the slight difference in uniforms I could tell she was obviously in Heroics. The confidence she oozed was much like the perfume she wore. A sweet scent that could only be obtained either through a quirk, or the most expensive perfume produced.

She's talking to a blonde with hair spiked up and red glasses, and a dark haired male with bags that many would joke being designer. She fixes her own glasses and seems to take notice of my stare.

I look down at my own food when the female looks my way hoping she didn't notice.

"Inko, you OK, you're blushing really bad." I look through my bangs at my friend who sits across from me. Even though she has a strong quirk, against everyone's expectation she went for Gen Ed.

"I'm fine Hisame, I just might be feeling a little under the weather." I say as I look back toward the three Heroics students. noticing they're looking away once again.

 ** _Nemuri Kayama_**

During lunch I thought I felt eyes on me, but looking around there were none. It was as I was leaving for the day when I first spot someone with a forest fire in their eyes.

I'm leaving by myself as Yamada tries and fails to get Shouta to leave with him. There's a commotion in one of the nearby hallways that seems to be rarely used, and when I go to check it out there's a group of males surrounding two females. The taller of the females has white hair and icy blue eyes and stands a good inch or so above the other. White stands in front of the other female with evergreen hair and spring green eyes.

"Come on, why don't the two of you let us take you out sometime. It'll be fun." Says the leader of the group, and the fair one stands taller.

"No thanks, we're not interested."

The encounter goes on, and just as I'm about to intervene something comes flying past, nailing one in the head. After that another thing comes from the other direction doing the same thing to another male. Items keep coming, and they leave not long after leaving the two females behind, the earthy one falling to her knees panting.

"Inko, you over did it didn't you. I told you not to do that."

"Sorry Hisame, I'll try to avoid that next time."

I leave the two be after that. Heart beating faster than ever.

 ** _Midoriya Inko_**

It was a mistake, a simple one night stand after a drunken night following midterms. The father was the older brother of someone in my homeroom, and seemed nice enough. Our classmate invited others in the class to his house for a small party to celebrate the end of the tests. I don't even remember the whole event, all I know is that I woke up in his bed the next morning and was scolded by my parents upon my return.

Now I lay on a reclining table as the nurse spreads a gel along my stomach. The nurse moves the wand until they find what their looking for. It's just a tiny little thing something curled in on itself looking more like a seahorse than a human, and when they ask if I'd like to hear the heart beat. I nod my head, and that is how I first meet them.

A small black screen with a fast heartbeat droning on in the background. The nurse asks where the father is, but I can only focus on the small seahorse that's only going to get bigger with little fingers and toes. A small smile comes to my face when I imagine what they'll look like.

With each ultra sound I grow more attached to the boy, to my son. I love seeing each feature as they become more developed, and each kick that proves this is anything but a dream.

My parents were against me having the child out of wed lock, and even made demands to have it aborted. In the end I was thrown out and set on my own. With what little money I saved for later on I rent an apartment. It's there that I meet a mother in the same apartment complex that is adamant about helping me and That is how I become friends with Bakugo Mitsuki and Masaru. I was also deemed worthy of becoming their son's aunt.

Nine months after the incident, he is handed to me swaddled in a soft blue blanket, his cries filling the room as I hold him close. The doctors and nurse stand back allowing me the small moment of peace after all of the chaos moments ago.

"Do you have a name picked out for your son." one nurse asks with a clipboard in hand.

"Izuku, Midoriya Izuku." I say, giving him my last name caused by the abandonment of the father that happened right at the beginning of the pregnancy

Once everything has settled done I'm left alone with my thought. I haven't seen Hisame since I drop-out of UA. I should try to get in contact with her as soon as possible to let her know what happened.

I rub the back of my finger over Izuku's cheek, "It's OK sweetie, I'll make this work somehow."

 ** _Midnight_**

I've been a have been a sidekick for a few years now, and enjoy every moment of it. When I'm not patrolling, I'm a student-teacher at the very school I graduated from. My friends Aizawa Shouta and Hizashi Yamada both became the heroes Eraserhead and Present Mic respectively and work at UA as well.

I never learned what happened to "Inko" after that brief 'encounter', but the impression she left me with will forever be my driving force.

I continue my patrol with that thought in mind, coming to a small neighborhood where I spot a little boy of about 4 with evergreen hair walking around by himself.

I approach him, and kneel down before tapping his shoulder. The moment he turns around I'm greeted by large spring green eyes and a smattering of freckles covering both cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, you're the hero Midnight aren't you?" The boy says with eagerness in his voice. All but jumping up in down at meeting me even though my outfit doesn't screen child friendly being little more that leather belts and more exposed skin than probably necessary.

"I am. Now tell me, where are your parents? Are you lost?" I ask as I look for someone who could be looking for this little cutie, ignoring the looks of those passing by. The boy shakes his head to both of these questions.

"I'm not lost, But I do need help." and with that he begins going the way he arrived from. I follow him to an apartment that's still intact, so it can't be a villain. He leads me upstairs and runs ahead to open a door.

'Best not to keep the little dearie waiting.' I think to myself as I approach the apartment, with a name plaque that reads "Midoriya".

'It can't be... Can it?'

The inside is small, and I don't have time to look at the pictures lining the walls, as the boy grabs my hand and leads me into the living room where a woman sits on the sofa focusing on nothing.

"Inko?" I breathe out, and after so many years those spring green eyes I fell in love with gaze at me again.

 **A/N If anyone else has a head cannon they would like to add, or a scene they would like me to include, I shall do my best to include it.**


	2. Second Chances

**A/N First review absolutely made my day better. So in this chapter**

 **Nemurinko**

 **Slight time passage**

 **Sad Deku**

 **Inspirational Nemuri**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Second Chances**

Inko looks up at her name, and after leaving UA she is once again greeted by the scent of poppies. A scandalously clad heroine stands in the entryway to the living room, and Izuku crawls up onto the couch to lean on her side like he has been doing for a while now. Inko subconsciously wraps an arm around her son and looks down at him. "Izuku, What is the heroine doing here?"

"I couldn't get your attention, and you always said that if I need help, to find a hero. I remember you saying that the Midnight seemed familiar so I thought they would be able to help." The small boy says and Inko smiles at all the thought he put into this.

"Thank you, now could you go and play in your room, while I talk to our guest here?" Izuku nods before running off. After they hear a door close, Inko gets up and gestures for her guest to follow. She leads her into a the kitchen and sets about putting a kettle on the stove. "Would you like some tea while we talk?"

"That would be nice." Midnight says as they take a seat.

The two woman rest in silence, not sure where to start, or who should even start. In this silence Midnight takes the time to study the pictures that she can see. Always depicting a loving young mother, and sweet little boy.

The silence is interrupted by two tea cups being placed down, and Inko taking a seat across from the heroine.

"I'm sorry about my son taking you away from your work, It's just been a rough few years." Inko says as her eyes begin to droop. Midnight observes the scene and once again looks around the house. taking in the toys lying about, all action figures of heroes, and the dishes piled up in the sink. She also takes in Midoriya's appearance and compares it to the slip of a teen back at school.

"I believe that, being a mother can't be easy, but I heard that it's very rewarding in the end." Midnight says as she once again lets her gaze drift to the frames lining the wall.

"I'm guessing you never found the right person?" Inko asks and Midnight shakes her head.

"No i did, but I could never locate them after I finished at Yuuei. After seeing them for the last time, my heart rarely gets that flutter it used to. Now I'm just bidding my time." At Inko's expression Midnight continues her train of thought. "I don't know what it was about them, but the first time I saw them they were with a friend surrounded by another group of five. While one friend stood their ground the other hid in the back, at least, that's what I thought at first. When I was thinking about going to their rescue something sails past my head and nails one of them in the face, and the items just kept coming."

Midnight stops for a second releasing a sigh, "That whole scene just turns me on thinking about it even after all these years."

That last sentence causes Inko to blush furiously, knowing exactly who the heroine is talking about. "I suppose that's how you knew my name than?"

"I heard your friend call you that after you overdid it." Midnight explains.

After that the two continue talking with Izuku coming to join them later with a notebook in hand and pencil in the other, and the conversation quickly changes to how her quirk works. Midnight is thoroughly amused as the little almost four year old jots down everything he can and begins to sketch her out, even asking the heroine to stand to get as many details as he can. The final product is little more the chicken scratch and a doodle, but Midnight is none the less touched.

When Midnight goes to finish her patrol she calls into her agency to explain that she came across someone who needed help. (not a complete lie)

* * *

She returns to the apartment later in the day in her casual clothes. After knocking on the door Inko shows up after a few seconds and the bug eyed expression she gives Nemuri is simply the cutest. "I'm sorry for coming so late, but I don't really think I did what your son wanted me to do when I came here earlier."

Inko can only nod as she moves to the side to allow the heroine in. Nemuri takes her time examining the pictures this time, and enjoys watching young Midoriya grow in each and everyone of them.

They sit in the kitchen once again and forget everything else as the two catch up. Izuku comes to get a glass of water, and decides to rest on his mom's lap.

By the time Nemuri leaves, its to the Midoriya's heading off to the bed, and the heroine has entered a new stage in her life.

* * *

When Nemuri arrives to the Midoriya household after a few months of being in a relationship it's to a dark apartment with a single light on in the hallway. From all the times she's been to the apartment, she recognizes that the light comes from the office, where little Izu will spend all of his computer time watching the same video over and over.

Now is no different as she can hear the familiar audio playing quietly through the small space with what can only be sobs cutting through. Nemuri enters the room lit only by the single screen and sees mother embracing child as they both sob.

She knocks on the door frame to alert the two of her presence. "Hey, what's with the tears?"

The look the Izuku finally turns to her, the look he shows damn near breaks her heart. "Aun-Auntie Nemuri, can- can I still be a- a hero without a quirk?"

And there's the problem. Before when quirks were first emerging and quirkless made up the majority of the population, there were other occupations of interest, but in this day and age, everyone wanted to be a hero. As she thinks the question a few heroes come to mind, those with quirks not made for combat, or those that simply knew how to fight regardless of their quirk. One specific name comes to mind.

Izuku seems to take the silence as a no, and casts his gaze downwards. Inko holds her son closer.

"It'll be a lot of work."

Both Midoriya's look up at the short statement. Nemuri stands in the doorway with arms folded, one brought up and over her mouth with brows quirked. "Every hero I know and work with has a quirk." she pauses and brings her arm down. "Some of them just aren't combat oriented."

Izuku's expression brightens slightly at the information, and Inko knows every hero her son knows of is going through his mind. Nemuri seems to have come to the same conclusion. "Oh, you won't know them, the one I'm thinking of is usually off the news, after all, he can't get much coverage if he's an underground hero. "

And that is how Nemuri comes to the conclusion it's time to introduce her friends to her girlfriend and kid. But that can wait until after she trains him a bit herself.

 **A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT IS I, WRITING, LIKE A DILIGENT PERSON. (or someone who procrastinates) Either way, hope you all like the update, an next I shall be introducing more characters.**


	3. Families of Three

**A/N New Chapter Yay, introducing a family of three and bringing about another.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Families of Three**

Nemuri shows Izuku some fighting moves before she finally moves to introduce the Midoriya's to her friends from UA. Really it was a last minute thing that came up a little before noon with Inko wanting to get her son out of daycare after getting a call. No specifics were given, but both women have an idea on what happened.

The other teachers stop her before she can leave the teachers lounge, wanting to learn more about person she's in a relationship with seeing how she never gave much away, they only found out about the relationship when she misplaced one of her handcuffs and explained how her girlfriend found it, and they only found out about Izuku when he snuck a picture into her bag before she left their house.

Nemuri finds it so amusing to hear all of the theories being thrown about by the teachers.

The most popular being that she met up with a woman she found online who was interested in the same things as she was, and that the kid, who has given Nemuri numerous drawings, would just be an unknown until they met them.

So when they heard that her girlfriend was coming to UA for lunch, they decided that they had to meet her. Nemuri swears to bring the two up to the teachers lounge once they get to the school, explaining she didn't want to freak them out.

Principle Nedzu joins them just before Nemuri returns. The door slides open to reveal the heroine in her black blazer and skirt, she gestures with her hand and the person that comes through the doorway is not anyone they would expect.

The woman stands a few inches shorter than Nemuri and has long green hair pulled up into a half-bun and big green eyes. Her outfit is a pair of simple dark jeans with a white shirt with sleeves mid length.

The woman holds her hand out and a much, much smaller hand takes her. A little boy comes into view with wild green curls and a dusting of freckles. Teal shorts and white T-Shirt with green sweatshirt. Like his mom he has large green eyes and bright red shoes protect his feet. What shocks the staff the most are scrapes and bruises on his uncovered flesh.

Nemuri coos over the seemingly shy boy and picks him up, holding him close and rubbing cheeks. "Oh Izu, it's ok. Do you want to say hi to my friends?"

When she receives a small nod from the boy hiding in her neck, she absolutely loses it. The teachers can only watch as the boy is jostled around, and the young mother tries to calm the heroine down.

"Nemuri, please be careful that you don't drop him." The mother says with her hands outstretched as though to catch the boy should he fall. Some worry there is a reason for her to worry.

The principle approaches the woman and Inko looks down at the creature that taps her leg. "Hello miss, would you like a cup of tea while you wait for your partner to settle down?"

Inko can merely nod as she is lead to a desk with all too familiar drawings. All of the drawings kept by Nemuri are of Izuku's favorite heroes, and most of them just so happen to teach or assist at this school.

Inko sits and calmly talks to the others and is glad that Nemuri kept the same three friends as when they attended UA, two of which are here. They quickly become better acquainted, and once Izuku is free from Nemuri's grasp his nerves are gone and he starts asking questions by the dozen. Bringing out his notebook to write everything down. The staff are happy to see the boys enthusiasm and some even match it, that being Present Mic, who is the first to sign his entry in the notebook.

When the lunch period is done Nemuri leads her girlfriend and kid out while the teachers discuss the two.

"So that was unexpected." Higari Maijima, Powerloader acknowledges as he sits at his desk

"Yeah, I'm surprised that Nemuri even got into a serious relationship like that." Sekijirou Kan, The hero Vlad King agrees.

"Ah come on, it's not that unexpected. She just couldn't get this one person out of her head, right Shouta?" Hizashi Yamada, one of Nemuri's closest friends, and the hero Present Mic brings up, and from within his sleeping bag Aizawa merely nods.

Nemuri returns shortly after, "So, did they meet your expectations?" She jokes having heard some of the discussion. As she laughs at everyone trying to defend themselves. She ignores them all in favor of looking to the yellow lump on the floor.

"Hey Aizawa, can we talk for a moment?"

* * *

When Nemuri returns to the apartment, it's to Inko cooking supper, and Izuku sitting at the table. The heroine is glad that she took them to Shuuzenji before she lead them out, as now his injuries are all gone. He yawns and rests his head on the table, looking to the doorway and smiles tiredly, it because of his state that he slips up and says "Hi Mama."

Both women jolt and Inko drops the dish in hand back into the sink. Inko sputters a bit, "Ah, Izuku, honey, you know she's not really your... Mama... Right?" Nemuri notices the pause at the word, and just this whole thing is so precious.

The next words all but force her to hug the boy close and gush once more, "But she seems like one."

"Oh, Izu-kun, you are just too cute for your own good." As this happens Inko tries to finish cooking.

* * *

It's during the meal that Nemuri brings up the idea she had brought up to her friend.

"So after you left, I talked to my friend Shouta Aizawa, Or Eraserhead as Izuku here would know him, and he said that he would be willing to teach you some self defense."

Inko seems unsure about the whole set up, but seeing how excited her son is, lets it slide in favor of supporting his dream.

* * *

When Nemuri next brings the two to UA, it's the weekend and she leads them right to the exercise field. Waiting there is Aizawa obviously, what's unexpected is seeing Hizashi there along with another boy with messy purple hair laying on the floor.

"Hey, We're here!"

"Kayama, HEY! Come on over!"

The three join the vocal hero, and Inko sets out a blanket and sits down simply to watch the training take place, Nemuri, wearing skin tight shorts and shirt, leads Izuku, who has simple sweats, towards the two on the field.

As the training takes place Inko takes the time to learn more about Nemuri's friends. Finding out that the two have been married for about two years now. The boy on the field is one they are fostering until they can finally adopt him. Inko smiles and looks back out to the field to see the two boys have decided to gang up on Aizawa While Nemuri stands back laughing.

"So, when you gonna propose?" Hizashi inquires leaning over.

"Wh-Wha- What made you ask this all of a sudden."

"Just the way you're looking at her. It screams incoming proposal." he says and moves his gaze back out to the four on the field. Nemuri is on the ground with laughter and when he sees his husband holding the two boys upside down with his capture gear he can't help but but laugh as well. "I better go and save them before anything else can happen."

* * *

Nemuri is having a good laugh at the boys antics that she doesn't even realize Hizashi is approaching until he's right next to them, able to hear the peals of laughter from the two four year old boys. They appear to have started to utilize being tied up and begin swinging back and forth to try and reach the underground hero.

"Hey Nemuri, you gonna propose to your girl soon?" Hizashi says out of no where, and the heroine jolts, making sure that the kids didn't hear the comment before turning to the blond.

"What brought this up?" She asks, switching to keep the kids in her peripheral as well as the woman in question.

"Oh nothing, just thinking you should be prepared. A girl that sweet is sure to attract a lot of attention." He says before helping Shouta get the kids untangled safely and keep them away. This leads Nemuri to think on what Hizashi has brought up

* * *

They both asked for help with dinner, said it was for a prop-pose-all and mom said that I couldn't tell mama and mama said that I couldn't tell mom. That's ok, I can just make it myself, I helped mom many times before so I know how to do things on my own. While mom works on folding laundry, and mama is saving people, I start making dinner.

I move to the counter to start the rice cooker, but mom doesn't like it when I use it without her, and there isn't I lot I can do on my own. I stand in the middle of the kitchen until I get an idea.

* * *

When Nemuri returns to the apartment Inko is looking into the kitchen, a goofy grin gracing her face, and when she hears the click of the door shutting, gestures the heroine over.

Both look in on the scene of the small four year old trying his best to set the table. Standing on a chair to set a plate full of sandwiches down and push it into the center where another plate sits with a cup full of dandelions.

Inko is planning on scolding him for leaving the house later.

Once the sandwiches are set down Izuku goes to the counter where place mats are set out along with plates, and brings those over to the table as well.

What's shocking most of all is when he ruffles through his backpack that's in the kitchen instead of the hook by the door, and brings out two small, black velvet boxes. Both woman jolt at the sight of them, and look towards the other only to laugh.

"I take it you asked for help as well?" Nemuri asks, looking over at Inko. Inko opens her mouth to respond when there's a tug at her pant hem. They both look down at the darling little boy, as he gives a smile that could rival All-Might's. "I made supper mom."

Nemuri tries to hold back her outburst with thinned lips as Inko kneels down, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "I'm proud of you for helping us with this, just let one of us know next time ok."

A bunch of eager head-banging nods follows the request.

The exchange of engagement rings is done in the middle of dinner with the two brides to be sliding the rings to the other across the table.

Both open the boxes at the same time, and inside are nearly identical rings made of different metals and minerals. Both rings are made with two distinct metals

The ring found in front of Inko is made of green gold and standard white gold with a dark green lacquer holding holding gems in between the two bands of metal. The gems are a swirl of Blue, white and green.

Nemuri's ring is made using the same template with rose gold and 18k yellow gold. A deep red holding small pink gems in place.

It's as their looking at the rings that they realize that Izuku was at both of their ring appointments. The boy was very vocal about which ones he liked, and the smirk the clerk gave them let them know they recognize the boy. The boy in question sits there just happily munching on an over stuffed PB&J.

Both woman laugh at the realization and allow the other to slip their ring on, Izuku shows a large smile through his food stained face.

 **A/N so for the rings here are the gems I used**

 **Inko's engagement ring - Chrysoprase - Love, Healing, Joy**

 **Nemuri's engagement ring - Morganite - Divine Love, Emotional Protection**


	4. Four things to do, So little time

**A/N a family of two becomes a family of eight**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

 **guest**

 **clothes**

 **cake**

 **service**

 **Four things to do, So little time**

Inko looks at herself in the floor length mirror, the current dress she wears is a mermaid gown with high neck, and absolutely covered in sequence. The dress doesn't feel right for her, but she wears it out anyway. Waiting in the main area of the dress emporium is her son, and her friends Hisame with her older sister Rei and her four children, and Mitsuki, the woman who has only been supportive of the teen mom. Each mother with a son Izuku's age.

At the thought of her high school friend's sister Inko beings to worry. She has only heard stories of the woman who is ten years their senior, and in all of the stories shared freely, they painted a completely different picture. The dress consultant sees that her mind is elsewhere and tries to bring her thoughts back to the appointment.

Inko picks up the skirt and begins heading towards her group. The three boys are on the group behind the couches playing with the hero action figures Izuku was allowed to bring along. At the sight of his mom though, Izuku goes to the front of the couches to get a better look at the dress.

Everyone can see the uncertainty on the woman's face, and send her off to try on another. Izuku wants his mom to be happy, and like with the rings, goes in search of the perfect dress. His friend Kacchan sees and begins to take the lead like with everything else and his new friend Shouchan is curious and follows along, none telling the adults or older kids about leaving.

When next Inko comes out she wears a sweet heart neckline with ballroom tulle skirt. She takes in the empty space behind the couches. "Where are the boys?"

The others turn to look and see that the boys are gone, but someone clearing their throat, cause the raising panic to freeze, and they all turn to see another consultant with the three missing boys and another dress. "I'm sorry to interrupt your appointment, but your sons went ahead and found another dress for you to try on."

Inko merely nods, while Mitsuki scolds their sons for scaring them and Rei simply asks that Shouto doesn't do that again.

After taking the dress, the soon to be bride retreats to the dressing room to look the boys choice over.

Upon trying it on, she smiles.

* * *

"Come on Nemuri, let's find you a tux!" Hizashi says with Shouta and their now adopted son Shinsou tagging along, the woman in question nods, and leaves dressed in loose cargo pants, and black tank top, and sunglasses, her hair pulled up.

Hizashi pulled his hair into a ponytail and Shouta was forced to do so as well. Shinsou is left with his hair going any way it wants.

They enter the store, and luckily Nemuri already has a suit in mind and hands over the design to the tailor. After looking the design over, the estimated time is between 1-2 months. The Seamstress leads Nemuri to the back dressing rooms to write down measurements in preparation for the preferred outfit designed.

With that taken care of the groups meet up to head over to the wedding planner.

* * *

"Any more ideas for a guest list?" Inko asks as she looks through venues and contacts for a possible guest-list.

Nemuri shrugs as she looks over flower arrangements and tries to decide on the number of layers for their cake.

Izuku rushes over with a list of his own, on the sheet of paper written in crayon are the names: Kacchan, Shouto, and Shinsou, all three who are already one Inko's list. "Can we invite them to your party Mom?" Both women smile at the four and a half year old, neither having the heart to tell him they're already written down.

"Of course sweetie, may I see your list real quick?" Izuku hands it over and Inko puts on a show of writing the three names down. Izuku smiles and goes off to do something else.

"So for the flower's I'm thinking of having of the Achimines, Althea Frutex, and Rose Capion. What do you think?" Nemuri inquires holding up pictures of the three flowers. All in varying shades of pink and purple.

"Those are good. So I was thinking we could have an outdoor wedding, with the service and reception in the same place. Does that work for you?" Inko says showing the heroine. The pictures shown are just gorgeous and Nemuri is sold.

* * *

It's the day of the wedding, and after a year and a half of waiting, Inko is absolutely nervous. She and Nemuri decided to go along with an old wives tale about seeing a bride in her dress before the wedding, and kept their outfits separate. Izuku went along with it and asked Bakugo-san for help.

Inko looks at herself in the mirror and frets. Pulling the ivory sweetheart neckline up a bit more before slipping the lace top over her head, and admiring how the deep pink flowers pop out against the silvery white. Mitsuki slaps her hands away when Inko goes to mess with the simple bun on top of her head. "It's fine Inko, now quit messing with it, or we'll be late."

Inko nods and upon leaving her bedroom finds Katsuki and Izuku in the living room where Izuku shows the firey blond his hero notebooks. Katsuki doesn't seem all too interested in the books, but his father is asking questions about them.

"Alright boys, you ready to head out?" Mistuki asks she sweeps her son up into her arms. "Come on Midoriya's we've got a service to drive to."

At those words the group piles into the rental vehicle they got for the day, and Izuku pats his pockets to show that the boxes holding the rings are not forgotten.

At the Wedding Venue Nemuri is pacing back and forth worried that they rushed the date, that they may be missing something, or that someone didn't get an invite or forgot to RSVP. Her friend Aizawa finally puts a stop to it by placing a hand on her shoulder the next time she is near him. "Nemuri, stop. Everything will turn out fine, but you're scuffing the alter."

At that Nemuri looks down to see the scuff marks on the once pristine red rug. looking behind her, she sees that the added ruffles to her violet tail coat have also been ruined with some loose threads and dirt. Nemuri slouches as though a cloud hangs over her.

"It's fine, just deep breaths, I got conformation that they just pulled up so just a bit longer." Nemuri nods and waits, as the wedding party comes forwards she sees her own parents come forward, and thinks about the interaction with Inko's parents.

 _The wedding was three months away and Kayama wished to do things correctly and sought out her fiance's parents. Finding them wasn't that hard seeing how Inko had kept her maiden name, what was hard was the interaction._

 _The moment She brought up her intention of marrying their daughter they denied ever having one. The heroine got defensive on her fiance's behalf and said that no matter what happened they would always have a daughter, even if they themselves didn't see it that way._

 _She left shortly after with the invite to the wedding left on the couples doorstep, not caring if they came or not._

She's knocked from those thoughts as the music begins and the wedding party begins their walk down the aisle. The moment the brides see one another all else freezes and the ceremony passes in a blur, for one moment Inko was walking down the aisle the next moment the two are saying their "I do's" and kissing.

* * *

At the reception it's just one thing after another. First thing that happens is the the whole Todoroki family comes and Enji, aka Endeavor, is not afraid to show how much he is displeased by this.

The second thing is young Katsuki wished to display his superior quirk for the Todoroki children and that ended with his hands being dowsed in the punch bowl.

The last thing that was unexpected was Inko's parents coming up to congratulate the two. With the two is an older woman who could only be Inko's grandmother. The woman sits in a wheel chair with a dark brown hair cascading down her back held back by a bright red ribbon.

"Grandma Matilda, what are you doing here?" Inko inquires, the shock evident in her voice, and the fact she ignores the presence of her parents speaks volumes.

The old woman laughs, it's light and lifts the mood. "Oh Inko, I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything. I also heard that I had a grandson, but never got to see him." Inko nods and calls the young 5 year old over.

When Izuku sees the three adults by his mom's he hides behind his mama's legs. "Izuku it's ok, do you want to meet your grandparents?" Nemuri says twisting and looking down at her child. 'she's so happy she can say that now.'

the child looks up at the three there and shakes his head. "I already know your mom and dad."

Nemuri shakes her head, "I'm talking about your mom's parents."

"But mom doesn't have a mom and dad, I asked about them before when I met Kacchan's mom's mom and dad and she said she didn't have any." Izuku states it like a fact like the sky is blue. To Izuku the other kid's moms and dads will have moms and dads of their own, but to him, it was only his mom and she didn't have a mom and dad. All she had was a smart little boy prone to getting hurt.

The boy's grandparent's flinch at the truth in the statement. When Inko first came to them saying she was pregnant, they tried to push her towards abortion, but when she finally had the babe, they wanted nothing to do with either of them and disowned their daughter. Now that they are trying to get back into their daughter's life thanks to her wife, it may be to late.

Inko's grandmother thinks nothing of the boy's statement having heard what her son and his wife have done and wheels herself towards the boy. Asking him his mother told him of her grandmother. The boy frantically nods his head. "Uh-huh, she said that she had a really strong quirk that could make things go _whoosh_." he demonstrates by flashing his arm over his head.

Matilda laughs. "I suppose that's one way to explain my quirk. would you like to sit down with this old woman?"

The boy nods and is surprised when she simply levitates him up into her lap before moving towards a table.

Kayama and Inko leave her parents to catch up with Inko's grandmother as she discusses her father with a Persuasion quirk, and mother with luck based quirk. As well as her true mother who was quirkless, immediately gaining the boys favor.

Inko's parent's work up the nerve to join them some time later and just watch how the family of three interact.

Overall, it was a night to remember with Inko's parents being forgiven by the end of the night and Izuku gaining two more grandparents as well as a great grandma who likes his red shoes.

 **A/N sorry if this ended up being all over the place, I mainly just wanted it to be done. Now let's see who recognizes Inko's grandma.**

 **here are links to the wedding pictures**

 **bluemaniac359/art/Nemurinko-Wedding-764126258**

 **bluemaniac359/art/Cake-Topper-764127610**


	5. Five Little Heartbeats

**A/N Time for some real talk with the family.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Five Little Heartbeats**

It had passed five years since the wedding, and Izuku was now 9 years old, and each day he came home with more and more scrapes, burns and bruises. Both mothers have been to the school with complaints and both were essentially ignored. It reached the point where Nemuri was tempted to go in her hero costume to complain. Every time she planned this, her wife would persuade her to change into her casual clothes.

It's on one of the days that Inko goes to retrieve their son that Nemuri stumbles upon a photo album Titled "My Little One". The pictures start from when Inko was first pregnant with Izuku, by each picture is a small description, and some include the Bakugo family. Nemuri is glad that she had someone to rely on for the journey, she just wished she was there.

After a few pages she comes to a newborn Izuku red in the face and caught mid cry. Another shows him mid laugh. One has him on his back, beginning to crawl, beginning to walk. There's his first word and his first haircut.

By the time Inko returns with Izuku in tow, Nemuri is in tears having realized all that she missed in the time she was still training to be a hero.

"Mama! Are you ok?" Izuku asks as he drops his bag by the door and joins her on the couch. She nods and bites her lip trying to compose herself before she answers. "I'm fine, just thinking about all the firsts that I missed."

"What do you mean by that?" Izuku inquires leaning into her side as he spots the photo album that Nemuri has set on the coffee table.

"You'll understand when you're older."

Izuku pouts at those words. "No fair, you and mom always say that when I ask about something."

"Only when it truly matters dear, now how about you help me with supper." Inko requests to allow her wife time, Izuku nods before getting up from the couch, and Nemuri immediately zooms in on how he limps.

Over diner they talk about nonsensical things mainly to pass the time, and they don't want to pressure Izuku into talking.

* * *

The true conversation happens while the two are in bed. The two settled for watching what ever came up so that neither would be distracted by their favorite show during this discussion. "Nemuri, Is everything ok? Is there anything that I can do?"

"It's honestly fine, I'm only just realizing how much I missed out on when I was looking through the photo album."

Inko leans in closer as TV drones on about history and Nemuri sets her head on top of her wife's, dark blue hair hiding the smaller woman from view as she pulls her close. "I'm saying that I missed all of his firsts in life. First steps, words, turning over, crawling, and I missed him taking his first breath."

Inko is silent and wraps her arms around Kayama's waist. "What if we had another chance to have more kids? they would be no one else's just ours."

Nemuri perks up at that and pushes away with hands firmly on Inko's shoulders. "We could have children of our own?"

Inko nods, "I was actually already doing research, but I never knew how to bring up the subject until now."

Nemuri pulls Inko close once again and murmurs "I love you" into her hair.

They spend the rest of the night showing their love for one another.

* * *

The next day both mother's are there to pick up their son, getting a few looks from parents who didn't look kindly upon their relationship. With small hands i one of theirs, they begin the trek home.

On the way there Kayama looks down at the boy. "Izuku, your mom and I were talking, and we were wondering if you'd like a little sister?"

Izuku jolts and looks between his moms with tears gathering in his eyes. Both mothers freeze and pull him into their arms. It's his mom that addresses him. "Oh Izuku, what's the matter baby?"

"I-I'm sorry I don't ha-ave a quirk. P-p-ple-lease don't repla-ace me." Izuku stutters through the tears and Kayama pulls him into her arms, tucking his head under hers and begins rubbing his back as she begins explaining. "Oh Sweetie, we're not replacing you. I realized yesterday that I never got to experience all of your first with you or your mother, and I was really sad about that. Most people seem to ignore this, but I always wanted to have a child of my own, and with you I do. Your mom is just giving me a chance to nurture another little you."

"Bu-but what if they are quirkless li-ike me?" He mumbles into her neck, and Kayama pulls away just enough so that they can see each other's face.

"If they do end up quirkless, than they will be yet another miracle in my life, and someone who you can teach."

Inko steps up and starts rubbing circles into her son's back. "That's right, and even if they do have a quirk, we will love them no more than we love you."

Izuku seemed comforted by the words and asked when his sister would get here and if he could be there to welcome them. Inko didn't have the heart to explain it to him, and stopped Kayama when she seemed like she was about to.

* * *

It was a complicated method, but they had wanted to use their own DNA for their child and not rely on a donor, and after a few weeks it was time to get the ultrasound that would allow them a look at their daughter(s).

It had been clear to Inko that she was bigger this time around than her first pregnancy, and hopefully the ultrasound would provide her with answers.

They got the ultrasound scheduled for when Izuku is in school, so that it could be a surprise. They did have to explain some of what a pregnancy was so as not to alarm him with what was going to happen.

As Inko reclines back and the attendant applies the gel to her stomach. Nemuri sits on her other side holding her hand. Watching in fascination as the nurse moves the wand to find their daughter(s). after about 40 minutes later, the attendant seems satisfied with what they have found.

"Would the parents like to see their little ones?" and immediately the two know that their are multiples. and once they see the screen and the attendant points things out, they learn of the five little ones nestled safely away until they're ready.

"There's five?" Inko asks in disbelief, cause she thought 2 or 3 would be much, but never would she imagine 5 children being in the equation. Nemuri on the other hand allows a look of concern to cross her face.

"That's what I'm seeing here, can you tell me of the method you used to become impregnated?" They ask as they continue looking for abnormalities that could be detected at this stage.

"We wanted the child to have only our DNA so we went with the bone marrow method."

They nod. "Than this is honestly to be expected. typically with artificial insemination their is a higher chance of conceiving multiples." they explain and both woman can only nod.

"Now that being said, the girls will have to be delivered a few weeks before their due date and placed in incubation to allow them to grow fully until you are able to bring them home." again both woman nod and bid the good attendant good-bye before they go to pick up their son.

* * *

In the following months before the girls are due Izuku was a huge help. He would help in the kitchen, which he would normally do before the pregnancy, clean up after himself, and retrieve anything his mom would need or asked for. The strangest thing was that he began to explain everything he was doing, such as: reading homework out loud, describing everything that happened in shows, and reading everything in his journals. Most of the time he would be sitting next to his mom.

"Izuku, what are you doing?" Nemuri asks as the boy in question describes what's happening in their favorite comedy to his mother who has seen the episode already and knows what's going on. Izuku looks up at his mama and explains "Mom said that they may be able to hear us as we spoke and I didn't want them to miss out on anything."

Nemuri puts a hand over her heart and falls to the ground. "Nemuri are you ok?" Inko inquires, completely used to her wife's antics.

"How can he still be this cute Inko?" she answers from her spot on the floor. Inko chuckles and goes back to watching the show with Izuku narrating for his sisters.

* * *

It had reached a part in the pregnancy where Inko couldn't get around without the use of a wheelchair, luckily her employer understood what was going on. Izuku first found out what his mom did when she was speaking with Masaru.

"Mom, what's your job?" he asks when the Bakugou Masaru fist came over to visit and discuss work. Inko mulls over the question before answering.

"Well, I work with a magazine Bekugou-san will sometimes design clothes for." Izuku cocks his head as a sign to go on. "Well I started working for him when someone didn't show up for work and no one could get a hold of them. Originally Mitsuki was supposed to take over for them, but she recommended me because I was looking for work at the time."

"What do you do at work?" The almost 10 year old asks

"I try on clothes essentially and show people how they look." Izuku ponders over the words. "Are you like the people in the magazines than, with all that make-up and jewelry?"

At his mom's nod he asks another question. "Can you show me one of the images sometime?" Inko nods, already mentally deciding which images to show

* * *

The two mothers and first child look down at the red squirming girls in the plexiglas incubator. No two are exactly alike, and have features from either mother.

The very first girl was named Nariko. with fair hair showing tints of green. A slight dusting of freckles adorn her cheeks and bridge of her nose.

The second is Kana with hair like her older sister's in term of color but her's curls every which way, and she hasn't stopped moving once she was born.

The next two are the oddballs with the third being born with teal hair is named Asuka and the fourth with black hair is named Chuya and like the first has freckles and a mole is found on her right cheek.

The fifth and final child has dark blue hair and a mole under her lips on the right side. She was given the name Aika.

As soon as the family was able Izuku was the first to pull up a chair and take up a seat next to his sisters. The mother's smile at the sight of their oldest watches and listens the the nurse explain everything that they are doing learning all that he can for when they finally come home, and they couldn't be happier.

"I do hope you realize that we'll have to move now."

Well almost.

 **A/N up next is some good old fashioned sibling bonding.**

 **Note I looked these up online, if you know japanese, please correct me.**

 **Nariko (Gentle Child)**

 **Kana (One who is powerful)**

 **Asuka (tomorrow perfume, fragrance)**

 **Chuya (Something that is pure and clear like water)**

 **Aika (affection, love" and incense, perfume, smell)**


	6. New Home and Words

**A/N Moving houses, school transfers and five more children.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **New Home and Words**

Like it was stated before, they had to move before their girls could come home, and whenever they weren't at the hospital spending time with them, they were house hunting and packing all of their belongings. The house they moved to lead to Izuku transferring schools.

The house itself was huge with a bedroom for each of the siblings should they want separate rooms, a master bedroom and bath, all dispersed between two floors. there were also multiple bathrooms simple because their family was big enough to warrant it. Their friends come over to help, as well as check out the house for themselves.

The Master bedroom was set on the first floor with connecting bath. Izuku's room was on the second floor being the first room it be seen. The group started with moving everything into the main room on the first floor, separating everything by the floors they would go in, then beginning the process of bringing everything to their rightful place. Once boxes are moved to the appropriate floor, they all take a break and the kids go out to check out the backyard pool. The adults on the other hand enjoy a nice drink in the new dining room.

"So how did you come to choose this house? isn't it a bit much?" Tensei asks as he looks out the window, keeping the three ten year old boys in his view.

Nemuri takes a drink as her wife answers the question. "It may be a bit much, but after careful consideration we thought that this was the best of the options we were shown."

"After all the girls are still infants, but we want to be prepared in case their interests differ from on another and allow them their own space once they are old enough to make the choice. Even if they do decide to share rooms, those that are left over can be re-purposed for other things, it truly depends. As of now though, their nursery is set up in the room down here on the other side of the master bathroom."

"Logical choice given your situation, how is Izuku dealing with the fact he has sisters?" Shouta inquires as he drinks from one of his fruit pouches. It's at this point there's a loud splash and all adults look out the window to see a mop of green hair dragging themselves out of the pool. Inko drops her drink and goes running.

"Izuku! Sweetie are you alright?"she inquires as Nemuri comes out to hand her a towel. And as Inko drys their son, he nods.

"Yeah, I slipped on the edge when I was looking at the pool. There's sea turtles at the bottom!"

"I told him not to do it ma'am, saying he might slip." Tenya says with Shinsou adding "I didn't really care, if he did it or not. It was funny either way." At that Izuku dashes at the two and all three go tumbling into the pool. To the exasperation of their guardians.

 **Two Month's old - First time at home**

After all is said and done, and the two month waiting period is over, the family is more than ready to welcome the girls home, And Nemuri is excited to take part in raising them. It's tricky trying to figure out the best way to bring them all inside, but with the two mother's bringing in two car seats, and Izuku grabbing the last one they manage.

The set up in the first floor lounge area, and Izuku takes a seat on the couch in front of the five sleeping girls.

Their mama is trying to get the nursery finished up while their mom gets some bottles ready. Their's a slight murmur and Aika is the first one to wake up. Blue eyes taking in her surroundings. Not even a second later did her face scrunch up and she began crying. That seems to be the cue for the other four to follow her example, with one simply sniffling.

Inko comes up with five bottles in her arms, knowing without a doubt that she wouldn't be able to breastfeed all of them, and with each of them taking one of the girls it goes by a lot faster. Inko at first has to help Izuku with holding Chuya and how to properly feed her, and Nemuri follows along with Asuka. Inko than props up two bottle with blankets for Nariko and Aika. Finally she brings Kana into her arms to feed her at last.

As the girls are being fed the oldest members take a moment to relax.

After a few moments, Inko than teaches her wife and son how to properly burp the girls.

 **6-8 Months Old - First words**

The girls were now 6 moths old and all five of them were hitting different milestones. such as reaching for something and making sounds to signify their moods. It was during a lazy day at the household, with the girls all beginning to teeth along with rolling over and trying to crawl.

Inko had just come down from second floor after putting some laundry away, and once the oldest of the girls saw her, she dropped the teething ring and with chubby arms reaching out exclaimed "Ma!"

Inko drops the empty basket with wide eyes, and Nemuri picks Nariko up. "That's right sweetie, that is your mom."

A few moments later when the girls are all their backs on the ground under one set-up or another. Izuku comes home from school at the usual time with both hands holding a strap to his large yellow backpack.. "Hello sweetie how was school?" Inko calls out from the couch.

"It was fine mom, I'm just glad to be home now." he says but his posture says otherwise, and Nemuri takes note. "Izuku, you know you can tell me anything that's troubling you, right?"

"I know, I just don't want to trouble you when you have enough to worry about." he says as he moves to the coffee table in the middle of the room to start on his homework. His sisters on the floor take notice and Aika begins making grabby hands at him while saying a mantra of "Ku Ku Ku"

Izuku in question seems shocked that the girls are starting to mumble half words now, and with Aika chanting "Ku" Nariko begins chanting "Ma" once again.

* * *

A month later on Saturday with the Bakugo Mitsuki watching over the kids and getting bottles for the five girls and Izuku sits with two in his lap watching a child friendly show from America. Her son taking the remote from Izuku and switching the channel to something he wanted, which just so happened to be a action movie.

"Kacchan, can you change the channel back? I don't think this is appropriate for Kana or Asaka." Izuku asks timidly and Kana ignores her brother in favor of chanting Ba-ba at the sight of her mama with their bottles.

"Well to damn bad I've got the fucking remote, so I control the fucking TV. Kana seems to focused on the bottle in her mouth, but Asaka is paying close attention to Katsuki.

"Katsuki, quite fucking swearing in front of the kids." Mitsuki says as she smacks her son upside the head.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do woman. not like the brats can fucking understand me anyway.

Mitsuki is about to reprimand her son again, has her mouth opened with intent to do so, when she is interrupted.

"Fak."

Mitsuki and the two 10 year olds turn to the teal haired toddler who begins giggling. Repeating the same word again.

Katsuki opens his mouth only to have his mother cover it with her hand. "Not another word, and give Izuku the remote. According to Inko's instructions it's time for girls to take a nap, so if you'll excuse me." With that said she begins gathering up the girls and taking them to the nursery off the the side. Izuku turns off the TV and pulls out one of his notebooks instead. Katsuki does likewise with his homework.

* * *

The girls are approaching their first birthday, and while four of the girls are picking up words left and right, Chuya had yet to say a word. She always seemed the calmest of the five and hardly ever cried out if she was upset.

While the two mother's were happy about this, they couldn't help but worry that something was wrong. Izuku on the other hand figured she would speak when she was ready.

That time just so happened with the girls were 13 months old.

The kids were all sitting in the living room area while their moms were doing the dishes. Izuku was on the couch while the girls were lying on the floor. Chuya crawled over to her older brother and leaned against his leg.

"Hey Chuya, everything ok?" He asks as she seems to lean closer into the single leg.

"Are you sleepy?" He feels the slight head nod and picks the raven haired toddler up.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna start putting the girls to bed." He says after entering the kitchen area Inko turns the the two and drys off her hands as she approaches.

"Oh sweetie, are you sleepy?" She says as she places a hand on one of her daughter's chubby cheeks. What happens next brings a smile to the faces of the parents and older sibling.

"Slepy."

That one word brings such joy to the two mothers, but they hold back on celebrating in favor of putting their five girls to bed, and bidding their son goodnight.

Saving the dishes for another time the two retreat to bed themselves.

"You know at this rate we'll have to start planning their big park debut." Inko says and Nemuri is excited for every first she gets to experience with the girls.

 **A/N I was hoping to get some more stuff in for this chapter, but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy.**


	7. Park Debuts and New Friends

**A/N time skip to when the girls are 3, Izuku is 13, and they meet some friends old and new at the park.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Park Debuts and New Friends**

Izuku was in his second to last year in middle school with his sisters having just turned 3 when they decided to take them to the park. They settled on a day when the two mother's could get a day off, and the six kids didn't have school or daycare. The day they decided on was a weekend in late spring when Izuku's homework load was lessened.

"Mom mom mom mom." Kana chants as she hangs off Inko's arm, jumping up and down.

Nemuri is busy trying to wrangle the other four girls to get them dressed in appropriate clothes, seeing how Nariko is wearing shorts and her older brother's All Might shirt. Kana has her winter jacket on and forgot her glasses. Asaka has both her's and Kana's glasses on and a tank top. and Aika only has a pair of jeans on.

The only one dressed appropriately is Chuya who has a light sweatshirt over a tee-shirt. a to-to skirt and tights underneath. The part that really tugs at Nemuri's heartstrings is that the colors are based on her hero outfit. And she just sits comfortably at the table placing sandwiches in zip lock bags with Izuku who makes them.

"Sweetie, we'll leave as soon as everything is ready, and that means," Inko pauses as she quickly turns around and scoops up the second of the quints. "You!"

The ensuing squeal is near deafening, but after raising a hero fan and five girls, one gets used to a lot of noise.

With Kana now safely tucked under one arm and Izuku watching Chuya, Inko makes her way to lounge area on the first floor and quickly scoops up Asaka for another round of squeals. "I've got these two if you want to get Nariko and Aika."

"That works for me, I'm guessing Izuku is keeping an eye on Chuya?" Nemuri asks as she finally manages to grab Aika, and Nariko grabs onto her leg. The setup isn't the easiest to move around with, but Nemuri makes do.

Once the last four girls are finally in appropriate attire and their picnic lunch is finally packed up, the family of eight makes their way to the park nearby their home.

The park they go to is a decent size with a fenced off playground complete with a swings, sandbox, and jungle gym. The adults set up the blanket in the corner of the playground underneath a tree as the girls go to play tag. Chuya being 'it' first.

The two mom's relax with Inko spots a head of hair that is familiar. Getting up she approaches the young male calling out, "Touya? Is that you?"

The male in front of her flinches and turns to see the friend of his Aunt standing a good distance away. "Oh. um. Hey, Miss Midoriya."

"Is everything ok? you seem unsure about something." Inko asks as she begins approaching more sure of herself.

"Just getting away for a bit, just trying to find something to do with my life now that dad has his perfect child." The boy says as he holds his arms around himself in substitute of a hug. Inko finally closes the gap between the two and gives him a proper one.

"It's ok, if you'd like my family is just over there. We can sit over there and catch up and help you with whatever you need." Inko suggest and beams at the hesitant nod she receives. When they get back to the blanket all six of their children are their with another girl pulling Kana's pigtails up into two buns like she has.

"Mom look, we made a new friend and she said she could do my hair like her's." Kana says as she points to the finished bun on one side with their new friend is busy working on the other. The girl takes a moment to introduce herself as Toga Himiko before finishing off the second bun.

Inko looks at the group on the blanket to find two of them missing. "Nemuri, where's Aika and Chuya?" At that the heroine's gaze flashes every which way until she sees the two crouched down by a bush. After pointing it out to her wife the two breath a sigh of relief until the two girls back out of the bush and a dark shape comes after them, taking a nibble out of the sandwich the two girls offer it. The animal the lead out is a dog with thick matted fur in shades of brown and black and wide face. If Inko didn't know otherwise, she'd assume the animal was a bear.

And once the animal is out Izuku goes towards it and picks it up to some whimpering, looks like it's a dog than. Once the girls see their brother holding the dog all six crowd around it. Ink is resolved to deny any requests on taking the dog back home, but once she is faced with the looks of five 3 yr old girls, a 13 yr old boy and her own spouse she never stood a chance.

"I'm not letting that thing inside the house until we find out if it has an owner, take it to get vaccinated and cleaned up." She waits a moment for her words to sink in and when they do there's celebrating all around. Inko releases a sigh and turns to the two who joined them.

"If you'd like to come along, I'm sure the girls would be happy."

At the suggestion the oldest of the Todoroki children merely shrugs while Toga jumps up and down. As the large group heads to the vet clinic Izuku tries to catch up with Touya and questions Toga about her quirk, and after she explains it Kana removes a band-aid from a scratch she got at the park, silently asking her to demonstrate.

The blond looks weary at first, unsure whether it'd be ok or not. Both mother's keep a close eye, just to make sure nothing happens. When she finally caves into the girls looks she just swipes her finger over the cut for a small drop of blood. It only lasts for a few seconds but in that time there was two Kana's standing side by side wearing different clothes. Once the transformation begins to drop the facade of Kana melts off of Toga.

From that moment on the girls are hooked on trying to figure her quirk out and it's only because four out of the five girls are trying to talk over one another that they miss the cry of outrage calling for the girl from a nearby house.

* * *

Nemuri just couldn't believe what she was hearing. According to the older boy, he and his siblings were abused by their father to bring about the full potential of their quirks. and when they didn't have a quirk that he deemed fit for his vision of their future he would force his wife to have another.

Their kids don't know about this because they're all in the second floor general area hanging out with their new friend and Caucasian Shepard puppy (Inko was still not happy about that.)

"Touya, I don't want you to live on the streets or return to that house. So if you'll allow me I can call up you Aunt Hisame and see if she has room for you to stay with her. If she doesn't you can easily stay with us." Inko say and before Touya can say anything Nemuri jumps in

"Honey, I thought I was the hero in the relationship." Nemuri points out

"That's only to the public Blossom. At home, I'm the hero." Inko counters and at that point Touya doesn't care what his elusive aunt says, cause he knows either way he won't have to return home.

It takes a moment for the two women to remember he is there and when they do both blush scarlet. "How about I call you aunt, and you can join the other's upstairs." She suggests as she goes for he phone.

Touya does as requested and in just an hour there's the squeal of tires outside and there's a stampede of one rushing up the stairs. The person running up the stairs doesn't even reach the top in favor of pulling themselves over the railings. And than they come face to face with Inko's old friend Fukumoto Hisame.

her silver hair has been pulled high and than braided with some strand escaping and bangs framing her angular face. Her outfit consists of a lavender tracksuit with primrose accents. her stormy grey eyes do a quick scan of those gathered in front of her before they land on her nephew, who according to her best friend, has been through hell.

"Touya, you're actually here." She says as she comes forwards and envelopes the young man in a hug. She chooses to ignore the flinch at the close contact and hold him closer, not allowing him a chance to leave her just yet. "Inko told me what happen, and I kinda figured it was something like that when your father refused to let me talk with your mother each time I called."

The young man only ducks his head and finally returns the hug much like his moms, before she was taken away that is. Hisame can just make out a muffled, "Sorry Auntie." from her shoulder, but she choices to ignore it for now.

"Inko, could we stay for supper?" she asks her friend and Inko says it's completely ok.

It's during supper that they learn of Toga's home situation is similar to Touya's and Hisame is quick to extend the invitation of staying at her house to the girl as well.

Over all it's been an eventful day that ends up with the girls fighting over who's bed their new pet sleeps in, leaving naming it for another day.

 **A/N I was hoping to get some** **more stuff in for this chapter, but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy.**


	8. What Makes a Quirk

**A/N Izuku is 13 and decides to show his two classmates around his old hometown, only for one disaster after another to unfold around them.**

 **I'm hoping that now that I'm getting more into the actual story line, the chapters will be longer.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **What Makes a Quirk**

Like with most children, a fourth birthday is something to look forward to. Because it was around this time in their life when a child first get's their quirk. Hisame offered up her year round Ice Rink as the venue. The events prior to the birthday, was something to remember.

It started when Izuku taking the family dog, named Koharu, for a walk and showing his friends Tsuyu and Habuko his old neighborhood. This included the old apartment he lived in, the park he used to play at and the woods Katsuki would lead his followers through to go bug hunting in.

The two girls were happy just to see their friend enjoying himself and getting out more, seeing how this was the area he was bullied for something he could do nothing about. It's as the three pass underneath a bridge that Koharu stops and starts growling at a sewer grate embedded in the ground.

"I think we should get out of here." Habuko suggests as she grabs both Izuku and Tsuyu by the upper arms and tries to pull them from the alley and Koharu continues growling. Just as they approach the opening on the other side the there's a slight gurgling sound coming from the grate, and what looks like raw green slime begins to slink out from the depths. Bulbous yellow eyes shift around the underpass before spotting the three inching back towards the exit.

"Well well well, looks like I've got a choice of three skin suits to hide in." It says in a tone with a slight echo to it. The eyes shift a bit more before the form condenses. "I'll go with you!"

All at once the form expands and lands directly on Izuku, covering both his mouth and nose, blocking his air flow.

"Let go of our friend!" Habuko says as she uses her quirk to temporarily stun the villain. Using it to her advantage, Tsuyu uses her long tongue to wrap around Izuku's waist and tries to dislodge him from the liquid like mass, almost recoiling from the taste the slime leaves on her tongue.

She just about has Izuku free when the grate gets launched from the ground and the paralysis wears off allowing the villain to try to engulf the boy once again.

From the great and illuminated by the sun and familiar voice calls out "Have no fear for you are safe, Now that I'm hear that is." And All Might using his signature Texas Smash breaks the villain apart and allowing the frog quirked girl to pull her friend away. "Are you alright Izuku?"

"Oh my God Izu-kun, I'm sorry that I couldn't do more, my quirk only works for 3 seconds." Habuko says as she shakes her friend and Izuku's dog even worms it's way between the three to rest in the boys lap. "Yeah I'm fine, but who saved us? cause it kinda sounded like All Mi-GHT!"

The two girls release their classmate, knowing full well about his fan-boying. "Aaahhhh, All Might can you sign my notebook, I'm a true fan,and would really appreciate it."

And as Number One hero signs the notebook Izuku works up the nerve to ask a question that's been plaguing his mind since he was four. "Is it possible to become a hero, someone like you, even if I don't have a quirk?"

The two girls share a look between them, knowing that Izuku has been working with some of his mom's friends to train his body, but hopefully All Might won't ignore that fact simply for something like this.

"Without a quirk?"

"When I still lived in this area, my classmates didn't think I had a chance, that not having any powers makes me a weakling. But after the move, I made friends who didn't care that I was quirkless, I was being trained in self defense, but I still feel like it amounts to nothing. Even with that I still want to be someone people look up to to know that they are safe." Izuku says this with such conviction, that his friends are sure All Might will see beyond the status he was born with. Until the Hero's gaze turns downward.

"Hero work is a dangerous profession, many get hurt and have to retire before their prime, and that's with a quirk. Without a quirk the good you could do wouldn't be much. With that being said, no I don't think heroism is for you." All might pours out the drink from one of the soda bottles he had with him in the beginning and begins to scoop up the main parts of the villain as he continues. "There are other professions where you can help others like becoming a police officer or first responder. They typically get crap cause the heroes do most of the work, but it's still a fine profession." and with that he walks away leaving the three students and dog alone in the underpass.

The three begin their walk again, but with a somber mood to accompany them. Koharu can sense the mood and tries her best to cheer them up. As they continue walking there's an explosion further along the road and the two girls begin leading Izuku towards it. "Come on Izu-kun who cares what All Might says, let's see what this is all bout." Habuko says as she grabs Izuku's notebook opening up to a blank page.

Standing at the back of the crowd they are met with the same villain that held their friend hostage, but seeing the fire, they know they have someone else, this one having some kind of fire based quirk. It's because of this that the heroes on scene stand back, and can do nothing without making the situation worse. Before either girl can react their friend pushes his way through the crowd and rushes towards the the center of the inferno. They are one with the crowd of onlookers as he removes his backpack and with the top flap loose, releases the back at the villain and miraculously hitting them in the eye with one of the many items the bag holds.

That distraction is enough for Izuku to grab onto the other male in the slime villain and like Tsuyu tried to do with him, Izuku tries to pull the male out with a cry of "Kacchan!" just loud enough for those in the crowd can hear.

Even with this happening non of the heroes on scene get any closer.

There seems to be a conversation going on between the two but the roaring of the flames easily hides what they are saying. the whole time the conversation happens Izuku claws desperately at the slime. The slime villain raises and arm to use the hostages quirk to get rid of the greenette and as the resulting smoke from the attack clears All Might is seen standing protectively above the boy, and with a single punch the slime villain is once again blown away and some how manages to change the weather.

Habuko and Tsuyu try to reach their friend, but the heroes keep them away and continue reprimanding him for risking his life, when they themselves wouldn't risk their's. When the three finally get to leave they decide to head to the train station to begin heading home.

"It's alright Izu-kun, I mean screw those heroes, you did the right thing." Habuko says grabbing hold of the discarded leash with they turn down a side street.

"Habuko-chan that's not nice to say." Izuku mumbles, still down about the whole interaction.

"She is right Izuku, without you, the heroes may have just waited until someone else arrived. I think I overhead some on lookers saying that all of them were saying how they didn't have the right quirks for the situation." Tsuyu brings up as she places a finger to her lips. "And I have to agree with them, wood burns, water could only control the fire not put it out, the newest heroine was much too big, and the others were just human."

"Yeah I guess, but I should still apologize for getting in All Might's way, After all, when he got there I was just another person he had to save so ultimately I was just in the way."

Before either of the girls can argue with him, the sound of rapid footfalls can be heard from behind them accompanied by someone calling out "Deku!" the girls first response is to ignore it, but seeing their friend stop and turn, they reconsider and come face to face with the blond from before.

The blonde completely ignores the two girls at Izuku's side and directs a glare at him, "Listen, I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me. Don't think you can look down on me, You got that! I was fine by myself, you're just a quirkless fail-" He get's no further before Habuko paralyses the blond.

"How about you shut up and just appreciate the fact the Izu-kun helped you." she hisses, as Tsuyu looks at the paralyzed teen, "You did do more damage to the street than the actual villain did. and in the end the heroes present weren't doing much help at all."

"Come on Izuku, let's get go before we miss our train." Tsuyu says and grabs his hand to pulls him along. "Leave him alone Habuko, and come on."

The three leave the area and split ways once they get to their province, and it's there that a blonde male who is practically a skeleton approaches Izuku. "Young man, if you could spare a moment, I'd like to comment on the rescue you assisted in."

Koharu approaches the man and begins sniffing at his leg, but with the lack of growling Izuku still remains weary. "You mean how I got in the way of the heroes on scene."

"None of that kid, if I'm correct I think your actions were what inspired All Might to come on the scene." The tall male says and if nothing else Izuku just looks more downcast.

"Yeah right, if nothing else I just added another body he had to worry about." Izuku speculates and the man looks upset at what the teen has just said.

"Hey hey hey kid, I'm sure All Might appreciates the work you did, and before you ask why I say that, It's cause-" a cloud of smoke appears and in the frail man's place stands an all too familiar figure that shouts, "I AM HERE!"

Izuku opens his mouth to say something when All Might coughs up blood and is once again the frail man, and what Izuku was planning on saying flies out the window and is replaced with a scream.

"Sorry you had to see that kid, but I had to let you know, that what you did back there was truly heroic, and not to let the words of the other heroes present to get you down." The man, All Might says as he goes to sit down against the wall. He explains all that has happened and than offers to train Izuku in preparation for UA.

The only problem Izuku has is bringing up the training to his mothers.

* * *

The family sits at the dinner table with Izuku's sisters in their booster seats when Izuku brings up the offer of training.

"But honey, I thought Shouta was still working with you and Hitoshi?" His ma inquires as she cuts up some hot dogs for the girls.

"He was, but between teaching at UA and being a full time hero, he hasn't really had the time for training."

"And just how did you meet this trainer?" His mom asks looking straight at him, and here's where he knows he's in trouble.

"Uh, did you know that there was a villain in our old neighborhood?"

Both women look at the teen, "Isn't that where you went today? Are you alright sweetie?" Mom asks and releases a sigh as Izuku nods.

"I'm fine."

His Ma doesn't look all that convinced. "Uh-huh, mind telling us what exactly happened?"

"Well..." and as Izuku explains the sigh of relief quickly switches to horror and than he reaches the end. "And the heroes on scene were doing nothing, waiting for an opening that wouldn't appear because Kacchan kept up his attack and I just couldn't stand there as he went through the same thing I did, so I rushed through the crowd to do what I could, when All Might appeared and saved the day again."

Both women sit back in their chairs and his ma inquires about his trainer.

"Well there was this one man in the back of the crowd who saw the whole thing, and didn't like how the heroes present handled the situation, and offered to train me tomorrow morning."

"You do realize that we both work tomorrow, and you agreed to watch your sisters, right?" His mom says and Izuku crumbles down as his face goes a few shades paler.

"Well, seeing how the first days are usually the easiest, I'm sure your trainer wouldn't mind your sisters tagging along, on the days that come after I'm sure we can find a baby sitter for them." His mom suggests and Izuku couldn't be more relieved that they are ok with the trainer.

* * *

Toshinori Yagi was standing at the stairs leading to Dagobah beach, waiting for young Midoriya to arrive. When the green haired teen finally makes his appearance he's pulling two wagons behind him, and at first the hero thinks the teen realized that they were going to be cleaning and planned on making things easier. Until he hears the tall tale signs of young laughter, specifically that of young girls.

As Midoriya comes closer the hero can make out the forms of said girls sitting in the wagons, just relaxing in the morning light. He feels his jaw drop as Midoriya speeds up at the sight of the hero and the girls begin exclaiming at seeing the number one. The shock of hearing Midoriya saying 'sisters' causes Toshinori to cough up blood and lose his form.

The girls don't even scream. Merely thinking about what it could mean, saying things about alternate forms and disguises. Never once questioning if he is injured. Young Midoriya explains the situation, and all Toshinori can do is release a sigh

"Alright, since your sisters are here, They can stay on the clean part of the beach, while you work on clearing the rest." Toshinori says and Izuku slowly turns to look at all of the garbage that has accumulated.

"I'm doing what now?" He inquires.

"Cleaning the beach! After all not all hero work is based around saving civilians, there was a time when Heroes also did volunteer work among their other duties. So your first task is to return this one section of the beach to it's former glory." And with that He powers up once more and blows away two lines to define a specific section.

And it goes on like that, Izuku works to clean the beach as his sisters sit in the cleared section to do their own thing. It's when Izuku is clearing away some debris lower down that some higher up tumbles down. He doesn't realize it at first unto All Might dives to bring him out of danger, and both males turn to see the debris that was falling is now stuck in place just over the spot when Izuku once stood.

Turning their gazes towards the girl's they see Kana with her hand held out straight, scrunching her eyes up in concentration before there's a thud, and she falls back to lay on the sand.

"That was exhausting." Is all she gets out before Izuku runs to the best of his ability and brings in for a hug.

"Kana do you know what you just did?" Izuku asks all excited, and as the smaller greenette shakes her head Izuku all but vibrates with excitement. "You just levitated the debris, you just used a quirk."

That last word gets Kana to beam. "Ha, now my classmates can shut up!"

That gets Izuku to pause for a moment. "What do you mean by that sis?"

"Everyone but Satsuki was being mean, saying that we wouldn't get quirks because you don't have one. So maybe now they will be quiet about that, and maybe you'll get a quirk later!" Kana says as she looks up at her brother.

Izuku looks over to All Might, remembering that the whole reason for this training was to gain the quirk One for All, but all he says is "maybe. but for now don't use your quirk unless absolutely necessary."

With that said Izuku continues his training, and his sister's hang back in their designated spot. By the end of the day Izuku is more exhausted than he's even been training with Aizawa, and Kana is excited to tell their moms the good news.

Their mom is already there when the six return, and she is surprised to see her son looking like he's been rolling around in garbage. Holding back laughter she asks "How was your did your first day of training go?"

Izuku's answer is muffled as he drapes himself over the couch, his sisters poke at his legs and hands.

Inko tries not to laugh as Kana forgoes tormenting her brother and grabs her mom's skirt and begins jumping in excitement. "What's got you so jumpy bunny?" Inko inquires using the age old nickname she changes per child.

"Look what I can do mom." and without explaining further, holds out her hand towards the counter and the glass of water the was there begins to lift slightly before moving to the left than right before dropping down, spilling some of the water that was in there.

Inko looks at the cup in astonishment, but looking down at Kana she looks disappointed, complaining about being able to lift more. "Kana, you just got your quirk, it's ok to have some trouble controlling it, Lord knows I had trouble controlling my quirk as well."

"But I was able to lift a microwave before." Kana exclaims stamping her foot.

Inko chooses to ignore that and thinks about how best to cheer up her daughter, finally getting an idea of a phone call. "You wanna tell your great Grandma Matilda about your quirk?"

And just like that the the lack of power from her quirk is quickly ignored. "Yeah!" and the exclamation gets the attention of the others, so Inko sets up the laptop for a video chat.

In the end she knows just what to say to Kana experiencing the same thing when her own quirk first manifested.

It's late at night when Nemuri returns to find Inko starting to gather up some of the girls, with a lavendar scent permeating from the kitchen. "Get a new candle Honey?" she calls out.

Inko shakes her head and shifts Asaka in her one arm, so that her head is resting comfortably in the crock of her neck. "No, just another quirk manifesting."

"A quirk?" Nemuri asks as she reaches out to take Chuya from Inko's other arm.

"One similar to yours, only hers changes with her mood. I'm guessing the lavendar scent means she's tired." Inko explains as she rests her freed up hand on Asaka's back.

"What makes up say it changes with her mood?" Nemuri inquires as she gives a soft smile at her sleeping children.

"She got angry when I told them we were having left-overs for supper and the entire room smelled like peppers."

Once again Nemuri looks at their third daughter and smiles. "You'll have to tell me more later."

"What if I want to hide somethings?" Inko inquires with a teasing tone and Nemuri removes the hand from Chuya's back and uses it to pull her wife in close. "I suppose I'll have to force you into telling me."

The last two girls are returned to their rooms and the two mothers wish their passed out son a goodnight before retiring to bed themselves.

 **A/N Finally introducing the quirks of two of the girls, only have three more to go.**


	9. What Makes a Quirk (Part 2)

**A/N Izuku's training continues, and his sister's have a ball working with their quirks.**

 **Izuku's Sisters' Quirks**

 _ **Kana Midoriya-Kayama**_

 ***Telekinesis - allows her to maneuver anything with her mind with a limit of what she can physically lift herself. Able to lift more if under stress, get's headaches if over used.**

 _ **Asaka Midoriya-Kayama**_

 ***Scented Mood - Like a mood ring bought in a convenience store, her quirk forces her scent to change with her mood, preventing her from hiding her true feelings.**

 **Happy - Citrus if playful, Baked goods when relaxed**

 **Sad - Wet Earth**

 **Angry - Spicy scent (Peppers - Rage, Cinnamon - annoyed)**

 **Fear - oniony/garlic**

 **Disgust - Chemicals**

 **Sleepy - Lavender**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **What Makes a Quirk (Part 2)**

It was the second time that Izuku was meant to watch over his sisters, their mom found a babysitter, but the girls weren't having it.

"Mom! I wanna train!" Kana says as she stomps her foot.

Inko looks at her child and gives a soft smile, "yes, but it could be dangerous, and I only want all of you to be safe."

"But our quirks came in the last time we went with him, and the other three still need to get theirs." Kana argues

"As we told you before, that's not how quirks works." Their ma points out, as she dishes out breakfast.

It's as this discussion is happening that the door opens to allow someone in. The moment that the person walks into the kitchen and just sits down, gets some food and watches the discussion happen. It's after Nemuri speaks the newcomer speaks up "And I thought you guys liked me?"

After the comment everyone in the kitchen turns to find the newcomer eating a bowl of cereal at their table. The bruises he was covered with have disappeared, and his once cold blue eyes are filled with mirth.

"Touya!" All five girls exclaim in varying levels with Chuya being the softest and Kana being the loudest.

"Oh now you're all excited to have a babysitter huh? Maybe next time I won't offer." The redhead says as he walks to the sink to to set his bowl within. All at once there's another exclamation only this one is upset.

Touya seems to think for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Alright I'll stay with you guys today." He says as he picks up two and tosses one over his shoulder and holds the other under his arm. "I'll hold down the fort here, while you three do your thing. I need help with a project that requires the keen eye of five or so girls." And with that he carries his cargo to the main sitting area, giving a quick wave as the three oldest members leave.

Once it's been a few minutes Touya pulls out some boxes with a picture of a woman on each. The hair color of each being a different color. The colors varying from the colors of the rainbow. "So as you know I don't like the color of my hair. What I need your help with is picking a new color."

The five girls look over the colors

"I think this color could work,You'd look just like Auntie Hisame." Nariko says as she holds up a box where the woman has snow white hair.

"No way, this one." Aika says thrusting a box in his face.

"I can't see the color when it's that close kid." He says and the box is removed showing someone with purple hair.

"Yeah no, I don't think purple is my thing" He admits and with that Aika tosses the box to the side, leading Nariko to reach out to it. The box still lands, but surprisingly it slowly moves back towards the group.

"Hey Kana, did you do that?" The oldest one there asks as he turns his gaze to the second sister and finds her still moving dyes around to get a better idea of what's there. His gaze than shifts to Nariko who is trying to have the box move away from her.

"It doesn't work." She lamented, as Aika once again grabbed a box of dye to toss it away from them. Nariko glares at the last sister until she realizes what the purpose of this was, and once again reaches out.

Touya stands up, "OK you five, let's go hunt down your brother and let him know,"

Chuya grabs onto his pant leg. "But he's training, and we can't get in the way."

He merely shrugs. "Ok than how about we go and tell Auntie than." He says as he holds out his hand for the girls to take.

* * *

The group of six head to the nearest train and get off at the correct station, finally making it to the year round ice rink run by Fukumoto Hisame. At the front concession and skate rental is Toga. Her blonde hair is pulled up into the typical buns, the sleeves of her light pink sweater cover her hands.

At the sight of the six newcomers she bounces in place. "Oh My God, I haven't seen you since forever, how have you guys been?"

"You know we had supper with them the other night right?" Touya says as he lifts the girls on the counter one by one so that Toga can bring them down on the other side.

"Either way it feels like they keep getting bigger each time I see them." She jokes as she sits next to the girls on the counter.

Hisame enters to find the six girls on the counter with the one male leaning back against it. "Now why wasn't I alerted that we would be getting special guest today?"

"Hey Aunt Hisame, I thought I'd tell you the good news." Touya says, and as Hisame lifts and eyebrow Touya taps Nariko on the shoulder. The young girl lifts a hand a a bag of chips floats over to her from the concessions, With bag now in hand she looks to her Aunt figure. "Can I have this Auntie?"

"Kid, I don't care, I have a lesson to get to."

"What lesson?" Aika inquires swinging her legs back and fourth on the counter.

"Oh you know, Skating lessons, right now it's Figure skating." She explains

"Can we watch?" Kana asks

Hisame shrugs with a quick "Sure." and that is how the girls find themselves seated in the stands and watch as those older than themselves dance to music on the ice.

There's a total of four on the ice and each are doing their own thing before all leave before one returns. The girls watch as those who dance perform spins, and glides. Their mom's join them before picking up an exhausted Izuku. and the whole family sits watching the practice. Hisame comes and joins them and brings up teaching ice skating lessons.

Upon reaching home, Izuku has a quick supper before going to his room to do homework, that leaves the two mothers to get the girls to bed, most comply but one.

"Aika, it's time for bed." Nemuri says looking down at her daughter who still sits on the couch with the TV on.

"But ma, I'm not tired yet." she complains as she nestles deeper into the couch.

"Sweetie, I'm not doing this right now. So either you join your sisters or I'll use my quirk."

"I'm not tired." Aika says as she turns to the TV once again.

"Ok you asked for it missy." And with that Nemuri sends a small wave of her quirk to send the bluette to sleep.

* * *

Toshinori waits for Izuku at the beach on Sunday, and it's three hours after the usual when the teen approaches sluggishly. He raises an eyebrow at the teens appearance. His hair seems to be even more disheveled with his jacket hanging off one shoulder.

As Izuku approaches he tries to stifle a yawn, but only manages to cover his mouth in the end.

"Young Midoriya, have you been working outside of the plan again?" The hero inquires, slightly upset with his successor.

"Huh, oh no. Aika got her quirk last night, and that lead to ma's quirk filling the whole house, and knocking everyone out for a good while. *yawn* most everyone is still asleep, and ma had a hard time waking me up on time to make it here." He says eye drooping lower to fly open second later.

"I hope you realize that it's a good three hours after our general meeting time kid." he says taking initiative to lead them away from the beach to his car, "And in all honesty, if you're having this much trouble staying awake, I'd rather you wake up on your own before you get hurt."

"It's fine sir, I got some sleep on the train ride here." he says before nodding off. Toshinori tries to wake him for a few minutes, until he gives up and decides to call the kids family to explain what's going on.

Grabbing the kids All Might cased phone he begins trying to figure out his password with the hint _*bringing order to the quints*_

hearing Izuku refer to his sisters as the 'quints' on multiple occasions he tries that first trying to type out _NarikoKanaAsakaChuyaAika_ only for it to cut short.

he tries the abbreviation of each name for it to fail once again. He tries to remember anything else that may help, when he recall him saying the same phrase once before when the girls came with him. once more abbreviating the names he comes up with _ChuAiAsaNarKa_ , and the phone unlocks to show a selfie taken by his younger sisters with Chuya on her bother's stomach, both asleep, and the other four posing around them.

going into contacts he finds the one labeled home and presses call. It takes a few moments for anyone to pick up, and when they do, they sound extremely exhausted. _"Hello, Midoriya Residence."_

"Ah, This is Toshinori Yagi, I've been seeing to your son's training for the past few months, and due to a quirk mishap last night I'd feel better if he were to take the day off."

 _"..."_

"Are you still there?"

 _"Oh, yes, Sorry about that, I just wasn't expecting you to know this number."_

"Ah about that, I just figured out your son's phone password, and found the number."

 _"Understandable, and I appreciate you for being so understanding and taking time away from your schedule to bring Izuku home."_ and with that she gives the address and the deflated hero brings driving to the location to find a lovely two story home, with spacious front porch. Parking his truck on the curb he exits and finds the boy's mother standing in the doorway.

"I truly can't thank you enough for all that your doing for my children." she begins as he approaches with a sleepy Izuku draped over one shoulder.

"With all due respect, I'm merely helping your son accomplish his dream." Toshinori points out as he is lead inside and directed to lay Izuku down on the couch before joining his mother in the kitchen.

As she prepares tea she peaks up. "Yes, but on the first day you could've easily had him bring his sisters back home, or done something else, instead you made sure the girls were in a safe spot where they wouldn't have to leave their brother, and you continued to allow this anytime his mother or I can't find a babysitter in time."

Toshinori stares wide eyed, "I'm sorry, but in all honesty I was thinking you were his mother this entire time."

She laughs as she hands him a cup of tea, "I'm just one of them, my wife is at work at the moment."

"Of course. I hope your son feels better with this day off."

"Trust me, knowing him, he'll freak out over missing one day of this, but I think he truly needed this."

The two talk some more with Inko providing the home number should anything like this come up again, and with that Toshinori leaves, passing the heroine Midnight in civilian clothes along the way. He jolts in his seat and spots to turn safely and watches as she walks down the street he just came from.

Pieces click into place as he remembers Izuku's comment about his mom's quirk putting them into a deeper sleep, and he compares the appearances of the girls with the two woman, along with the fact that there are five girls with no other boys than their older brother.

With his recent discoveries he drops his head down on the wheel with a lamenting groan of "What do I get myself into."

 **A/N Four quirks revealed one more to go. and Izuku's phone password is based on the color spectrum with black being first, than blue followed by teal, until you get to green.**


	10. That Which Breaks

**A/N Sorry about this chapter seemingly jumping around, I just thought it woud make sense. whelp, hope you like it.**

 **Izuku's Sisters' Quirks**

 _ **Nariko Midoriya-Kayama**_

 ***Inorganic Attraction - Like her mom's quirk she can bring items to her person, but only if it is inorganic. Uses it to be lazy when possible**

 _ **Kana Midoriya-Kayama**_

 ***Telekinesis - allows her to maneuver anything with her mind with a limit of what she can physically lift herself. Able to lift more if under stress, get's headaches if over used.**

 _ **Asaka Midoriya-Kayama**_

 ***Scented Mood - Like a mood ring bought in a convenience store, her quirk forces her scent to change with her mood, preventing her from hiding her true feelings.**

 **Happy - Citrus if playful, Baked goods when relaxed**

 **Sad - Wet Earth**

 **Angry - Spicy scent (Peppers - Rage, Cinnamon - annoyed)**

 **Fear - oniony/garlic**

 **Disgust - Chemicals**

 **Sleepy - Lavender**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 _ **Aika Midoriya-Kayama**_

 ***Gas Manipulation -** **can take hold of the very gas molecules and bind them to her will, each hand can take control of one at the same time. Affects can be added with outside resources.**

 **That Which Breaks**

It's finally time for the UA Entrance Exam, and Izuku arrives earlier than Tsu, having met with All Might the night before to receive the quirk, and seeing how his ma is one of the proctors. Upon arriving Izuku waits in testing area, watching as other expectant testers enter and find a spot in the large lecture hall. He hides at the sight of Bakugou entering, but luckily the explosive blonde sits two rows in front of him.

A person takes a seat next to him, and Izuku smiles at the sight of Hitoshi. "Hey Izuku."

"Glad you could make it Hitoshi. How are you feeling about the practical?" Izuku asks as Tsu finds the two and promptly takes the seat on the other side of her classmate.

"About as prepared as I'm ever gonna be, seeing how dad would pretend to fall sleep and pops refused to answer every time I asked what the practical is like."

Izuku nods. "I understand. Ma was the same whenever I asked, and mom was in the general ed department which has a completely different test."

"Hmm. Maybe Tenya has some kind of idea for the practical?" Tsu suggests, noticing their friend sitting in a seat further towards the front.

"I wouldn't count on it." is the last thing any of them can get out as all the lights turn off leaving the ones in the front to illuminate Present Mic who was the proctor for the written exam, and true to his nature the first thing he calls for is everybody to say "HEY!"

the whole hall is silent, when Izuku looks at the other two and all three stand and shout out "HEY!"

Those next to them have no time to prepare, and the three sit down again, as everyone in the hall turns towards them. Present Mic chuckles at seeing who responded and continues his explanation. Showing the four types of robots and explaining how everyone will be placed into separate zones to avoid clutter.

Izuku, Tsu, and Hitoshi are placed in separate groups and split off to find their groups once outside where buses wait to take them to their practical exam areas. Once on his groups bus Izuku finds an empty spot next to a girl with rosy cheeks and brunette hair styled in a bob.

* * *

The Heroine Midnight sits with the other teachers of UA and observes the group of screens showing the different examinees as they run through the practical. She tries not to show favoritism, but her eyes always go back towards the screens showing the group her son is in. Every time she looks, Izuku is slowly gaining more points.

"How does he know where the weak points in the robots are? I mean, I did add them in, just not in a truly obvious way." Power Loader inquires also observing as Izuku drives a pole directly into the wheels of a three pointer and shifts it to remove the treads, making it harder for the bot to stabilize it's movements and easier for Izuku to reach in a pull out a hand full of wires, effectively shutting it down before moving on to another.

"The oldest of our girls has found an interest in tinkering, and started to collect things like Bionicles and LEGOs. She'll typically bring her brother in to make something similar to what the kids are fighting now. I can only assume Izuku is using the general format of the toys in figuring out a way to defeat the robots." Midnight explains as her son gains one more point.

In his seat All Might shakes in his seat, worried about what One for All could do to the poor teen if and when he uses it. By so far he has gained a total of 18 villain points.

Nedzu begins pointing out the different skills a wannabe hero may use, as Present Mic releases the zero pointer, causing the testing groups to shake with earthquake like tremors, before the colossal robot reveals itself. It's at this time Present Mic calls over the intercom the 2 minute mark.

As the teachers sit back in their seats, they watch as many run away to safety, trying to find smaller bots to fight. One screen shows Bakugou running at the robot simply because it's in his way.

On another screen, Midoriya stays on the ground as others run around him, and his mother silently urges him to move. When he finally does it's towards the colossal robot with a determined look in his eyes. Midnight can only watch as her son crouches on the ground, almost like he's preparing to jump, and when he straightens out, a flash of red appears as her son disappears.

The camera moves to follow him, and at the moment he's eye level with the mechanical monstrosity pulls back his arm and releases a punch with the same force. Absolutely obliterating the robot with that single punch.

All of the teacher's go to stand up, whether to lend aid or in simple shock, as those who sit next to Midnight slump back in their seats unconscious as Midnight stands from her spot, exclaiming "How is that possible?!" as Izuku now begins his quick decent to the ground. Just as he is mere inches from the ground a girl floating on a broken robot slaps him, stopping his decent with her quirk. Erasurehead actives his own quirk to shut off the distraught mother's as she begins pushing her way out of her row.

The other teachers are who sit between her and the door stand up and push themselves against their chairs to avoid gaining her ire.

Midnight makes it to the door as soon as Present Mic calls time, and Erasurehead stops her. "Don't just go storming out there. Recovery Girl is already heading to that area to tend to his injuries. If you truly want to make sure he's fine, change out of your hero costume, and wait for him at the entrance like any normal parent. I'll let you know his score later."

Midnight takes a deep breath. "I'll do as you suggested, but don't tell me the score. I may end up telling him on accident." with that she grabs her bag and heads out.

All Might silently fears for his life.

* * *

Izuku slumps out of the large doors leading out of UA along side his friends and a the girl he rescued, Uraraka Ochako. She apologizes for what she believes to be getting in the way of his exam. "It's fine Uraraka, I honesty don't even know what happened."

Finally reaching the gate, Izuku shakes as he finds his Ma waiting for him. She's obviously changed out of her hero clothes and pulled her hair up along with wearing her typical glasses. To most strangers she'd look like a model or a higher class citizen. those who walk past all but cast lusting gazes at her. "Hey sweetie, how was the exam?" she asks meeting them halfway. Those looking on in lust now look on in jealously.

Izuku knows that she saw how it went, and those who are friends of the family know as well. "It went ok Ma, but I'll explain more once we get home."

His ma doesn't seem to approve, but nods anyway "Alright, and your mom should be back from the hospital by now."

His three friends turn to look at him. "Is your mom ok?" Hitoshi asks only to receive a nod.

His ma waves a hand nonchalant, explaining "It's fine, she's only taking our daughters to a quirk specialist."

Uraraka watches as the four who welcomed her into their group shiver at the mother's next words. "So come along, I can't wait to hear all about the test."

* * *

Nemuri silent worries about what could've happened, and wishes they scheduled the girls' appointment for the following day if only to have the doctor look Izuku over as well. She entertains bringing him to one over the weekend, but that's forgotten as they enter the house to find the other six members of the family watching a horror movie from the time before quirks, all without the usual complaining.

"Inko, is everything alright?"

Inko turns around and they two arrivals immediately notice the red, swollen eyes. "Oh honeysuckle, what happened?"

Inko quick pauses the movie and four of their girls turn, leaving Chuya to stare at the paused screen showing a little boy standing in the middle of a path staring down at the toy rocket in his hands.

"Well, the specialist was able to help the girls classify and understand their quirks, but..." she trails off at the end as her gaze shifts over towards Chuya.

Izuku understanding, goes and picks her up to set her on his lap, hugging her close. "I know it sucks, and others will be mean to you just because of something you have no control over. Just know that none of us care about what they think, and that we'll love you no matter what happens."

Now one thing everyone who knows the family is familiar with is that the Midoriya's are frequent criers. Most of the time mother and son would cry at the drop of a hat. Mainly due to insecurities caused by others abandonment and the treatment they received. After Inko remarried, and Izuku made friends who saw him differently, that part toned down, and the two were more assured about their place.

This however will never get easier, and now Izuku may have to break his sister's heart even more. and he tells them what happened during the test, along with Nemuri adding in what she saw from the observing room.

Inko is silent as she listens to the recollection of Izuku's legs and arm breaking due to a quirk he never had.

Kana sees it in a completely different light. "Oh My Gosh, that's so cool! how did it happen? did you suddenly feel like you could do this? Was it all just ins-tin-tool? Do you think it was because of your intense workout that made you buff? Are you still going to work out? can I work out with you? Where-" Inko places a hand over her more energetic daughter.

"Ok Kana, let's take a deep breath and wait for your brother to answer."

"How about we finish the movie first, than I'll try to answer questions." Izuku says as he leans back and holds his sister close. "And maybe we can even do a round of Super Fight before bed."

That gets a round of excited agreements and the family begins to relax, with Izuku holding Chuya in between their mother's and the other four girls lay on the floor or over Koharu who is now a full sized Caucasian Shepherd.

Once the movie is over, Izuku goes to the closet and brings out their customized deck for Super Fight, while the two older woman go to the kitchen to prepare supper. As they do so, Nemuri calls Shouta to see if they'd like to come over as well as Hisame with her family. Upon their arrivals the teens join the Midoriya-Kayama siblings in their arguments on why a certain hero would win in a fight.

The adults on the other hand discuss what happened during the day, and during dinner it is briefly mentioned causing Himiko to practically smother the young girl and Touya grows silent.

The reason why is revealed a few days later when he comes to personally escort the girls to daycare and his once red hair is now dyed an ebony black, with burns decorating his flesh a puckered purple. "Sorry for my appearance, I lost control of my quirk for a bit, and it kinda backfired." he says as nonchalant as possible.

Holding his hand out he takes Chuya's hand and promises to pick them up after school for their skating lesson with their Auntie Hisame.

 **A/N Had this planned out for awhile and I hope you guys notice what I did with Izuku's score.**


	11. Heroes in Training

**A/N Time to introduce UA, and the 1-A practical.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Heroes in Training**

When the letters are distributed, The Asui family join the Midoriya-Kayama family in supporting their oldest, and Habuko visits to support her friends, seeing how she applied to a different high school.

The two open their letters at the same time, and in both is a small disk that drops to the coffee table. It takes a second before they turn on and a hologram of All Might appears. Those that know Izuku think he freaks out because of his view on heroes. Izuku freaks out over what All Might may reveal.

He addresses both teens by name and addresses the number of points each has earned. With Izuku's he seems remorseful at the simple 18 points he earned from the robots, until he mentions rescue points and how with the 60 points earned, he ended with a grand total of 78, landing him in first place by one meager point.

The group celebrates and calls are made to friends and family to share the good news. One call is over video with their great grandma who vows to visit as soon as she can. Bringing up how it may be time for her to find a place to live over there, and her granddaughter is quick to offer up a room in their own home. "Inko I appreciate the offer but-"

"Your not that young any more, you honestly should've retired from teaching awhile ago." Inko butts in and Asaka bats at her mom's arm saying, "Respect your elders mom." causing many to laugh.

"That is her way of respecting me, and I suppose I may have to take you up on that offer, if only to lessen your worries. Now tell me all about the exam Izuku."  
his great grandma Matilda inquires and Izuku can do nothing but sweat buckets as his ma shares all that she saw. At the end Izuku is expecting more reprimanding, only for the woman on camera to laugh long and hard.

"It's a lot better than I probably would've done if I had a quirk like that." She supplies in between laughs, and that causes the girls to demand a story on when her quirk first manifested.

The story goes on for awhile and the girls end up falling asleep, draped over the dog, couch, and each other around the laptop. Which leads to the older members to wish their relative good day, and head off to bed or their own homes as well. Izuku inviting Habuko and Tsuyu over for a sleep over should they want.

* * *

A few days pass when it's the first day of school once again, and like usual Touya and/or Toga come to take the girls to school, allowing the rest of the family to head out themselves as well as get pictures taken for their aunt, as well as to make fun the uniform.

"Glad I never amounted to anything, enjoy your monkey suit." the older male says as he grabs the girl's backpacks and walks out to Himiko's laughter. Izuku follows after shouting "Have fun at school daycare Touya." before running the other way towards the train station.

Riding the train to the correct stop he meets Tsuyu at the front gate to head to 1-A heroics.

"I really hope that Bakugou isn't here." Izuku laments as he has a hand reached out to open the large door.

Tsuyu brings a finger to her lip. "Wasn't there also someone else that confronted you about what happened in the auditorium?"

"That was Iida, and I'm already nervous enough." was the last hing said before he opened the door to find Bakugou with his feet placed on the desk in front of him, and Iida scolding him. Ochako sees them as well and waves with a smile.

Tsuyu merely rests a hand on his shoulder, and begins pushing him into the room. "As Habuko would say, Life is out to get you."

"Please stop." Izuku says as he is forcefully pushed into the room and to a seat, taking note of the fact Shinsou isn't there as Ochako and Iida approach him. "Hey Midoriya, I'm so glad you got in."

"Yeah, I was honestly surprised by that myself." he admits resting his head down on his desk.

"Besides that, your mom said that your sisters had a doctor's appointment the same day as the test how did that go?" Ochako inquires, and that pulls the attention of Tsuyu and Iida seeing how they haven't been told anything yet.

"Yeah, It was just the general guirk registration, and testing." Izuku provides hoping the subject would be dropped.

Iida pushes the subject. "If I remember correctly Kana had Telekinesis, and Asaka had scented mood. What did the other three have?"

Izuku has no chance to reply as a red head with spiked up hair slams his hands on the desk jumps up. "Do you really have five siblings?!" he exclaims as the friend group jolts at the inquiry.

Before anyone can say anything the teacher shows up, and Izuku is stuck between relief at having his uncle as a teacher, and dread knowing how hard of a teacher he can be. Those emotions follow him as he takes everyone outside for an apprehension test, and only Izuku knows not to call it fun, but can do nothing as other students say as such.

"Fun huh? All a game huh? In that case the person who places last will be expelled."

'Shit, Uncle Aizawa is really serious about this.' Izuku thinks as they begins the tests, and as each one goes on, it's clear that Izuku is only average, even with the training he's been receiving since he first began training with Aizawa.

It's as he stands at the ball throw, that he contemplates using One for All. Only when the ball leaves his hand, he ends up with another mediocre score. Feeling the chill, he turns and finds Aizawa has activated his quirk, glaring him down. "I have no idea how you got it, but you obviously have no control over your power. Were you planning on breaking your bones and becoming little more than a liability again? Having someone come to the rescue afterwards?"

"It wasn't like that." He tries to defend himself only to be ensnared by Aizawa's capture gear and dragged close.

"No matter what you may have said to defend yourself, the outcome would've been the same. You being nothing more than a liability, leaving a mess for others to clean up. As much as I'd like to say otherwise, you can't be a hero with such an impractical quirk, and if nothing else you can prove your worth from the general studies during the sports festival. Now take your turn."

And with that his uncle releases him and allows him to take his turn.

Izuku takes a breath and looks down at the sensor covered baseball, thinking about how he can possibly turn this test around. Thinking it over he lines up for the pitch, and channels One for All into his right index finger, using that as the last point of contact between the ball and his hand, and that alone is enough to break the sound barrier as the ball is launched a full 705.3 meters.

Most would find the teacher's smirk creepy, but to Izuku it's one he grew familiar with whenever he or Shinsou managed to land a hit on the adult during their training sessions.

"Mr. Aizawa, I'm still standing" Izuku says as he clutches the hand with the broken finger.

Among his classmates he hears Iida bring up the fact about how his quirk still broke a limb, and Tsu saying how he should get used to it soon. Bakugou hears none of this still processing the fact that his weak ass formerly quirkless friend has a quirk that managed to out throw his by a simple point. With that at the forefront of his mind he propel himself forwards going on the offensive. "Deku! Tell me how you did that or your dead!" he demands, only to be stopped by a sturdy scarf.

When he's finally released he can't help but to think. 'Before that bastard moved away, he was nothing but a bug I could take out with nothing but my fist, something must have happened afterwards to change all that'

After finding out their scores, and that the whole thing was a logical ruse, Aizawa leaves the class to their own devices turning a corner where he runs into All Might.

The larger hero stares down at the underground Hero and comments on the tests. "Aizawa that was a rotten move."

"I see you were watching All Might, Teaching not enough work for you?" The A-1 teacher comments trying to find some form of information out.

"A rational deception huh? That's cute, but not something that I see you doing after your last year teaching when you expelled an entire class of freshmen, that lets me know you are not one to turn back on your threats. Which means, you see the same potential in Young Midoriya that I do." All might says, and Aizawa can't but to give the number one a side eye as he takes the words in.

"I knew he had potential ever since the beginning, I just had to make sure he was aware of it as well, otherwise his mother's would have killed me in my sleep, and seeing what their quirks are I wouldn't even be able to stop them." He says as he walks away

* * *

Izuku slumps towards the entrance, hoping to just get home and relax, maybe watch a movie, or the news for some more hero notes, when a hand on his shoulder stops him. Turning he finds Iida there. "Hey Iida."

"It must be troublesome with how your quirk constantly hurts you."

"Yeah, but recovery girl healed it already."

"I see, but hopefully you get a better handle on it soon."

"Yeah."

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Both turn to find Ochako and Tsuyu running to catch up with them. "SO I know that your friends have been calling you Izuku, but the one guy in class called you Deku?"

Izuku rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I used to go to school with him until about ten years ago, and every time he sees me he calls me Deku as an insult."

"Oh I'm-" Ochako begins as they leave the front gates only to be interrupted by five simultaneous shouts of "Get down Mr. President!" and five different shapes collide with the curly haired teen, with two standing off to the side. Iida and Tsuyu seem familiar with this but Ochako is left reeling about what just happened.

First thing she notices are the five girls laying on top of Izuku with four about four years old, and the fifth maybe a little older then Izuku. The four younger girls have hair in varying shades of green and blue with eyes that match. while the older teen has blonde hair pulled into twin buns with red eyes and fangs replacing her canines.

"I told you not to do that Himiko, but would you listen. Nope. No one ever listens to the adult of the group" is said off to the side, and turning she finds a young adult male holding hands with another little girl. Both with black hair and blue eyes with the girl having one green eye. The male simple stands there, and from what Ochako can see around his T-shirt, burns crawl up his arms like a rash, deep and purple.

"But Touya, Himi-chan said it would be fun, and it was." says on of the girls with green hair done in a similar style to the blonde.

"Don't care Kana, you may have hurt him."

"Not with the way he' been working out, he's like a damned brick wall." says a girl with straight teal hair, bangs held back by a bright red ribbon, and glasses slipping of her button nose.

"Asaka, you know your moms don't like you swearing." Himiko says from her spot on Izuku's back, and before they can argue anymore Izuku manages to roll over and in now laying on top of the five. "Ah, this is much more comfortable." he says as he all but sinks further into the bodies beneath him.

"Izu-nii, your crushing us." the only girl with blue hair says as she tries to pull herself out from underneath.

"Nah, that's just the gravity." he jokes as a smell like peppers permeates the area.

"That was awful, and you need to apologize for it." the other green haired girl says as she and the others pinch their noses. Izuku seems to agree as he gets up and helps them stand one by one.

Ochako eyes them over once again. "Izuku, are these your sisters?" she asks, gesturing to the younger girls, who upon realizing she's there, surround the ravenette.

"Oh yeah, guys this is my classmate Ochako Uraraka, and she helped me with her zero gravity quirk during the entrance exam." Izuku introduces her, and the girls relax slightly.

"Ochako, these are Nariko and Kana." he says as he places a hand on the heads of the two girls with matching green hair and eyes. "Nariko has an inorganic attraction quirk, and Kana has telekinesis."

He than moves on to the next two girls, repeating the same actions "This is Asaka, who has the scented moods, and Chuya."

the girls in question look at her with curious eyes and Ochako notes how he didn't mention a quirk for Chuya. he finally moves on to the finally sister with her blue hair and green eyes after picking up Chuya, "And finally we have Aika who can manipulate gases much like Kana can other things with her telekinesis."

Ochako feeling she'll regret this asks anyway. "What about Chuya?"

Izuku thinks it over a bit. "She's very smart and likable, also doesn't scare easily."

Before Ochako can say anything more Izuku addresses everyone in the group. "Since my family came to escort me home, I'll see you guys tomorrow." and with that the Izuku along with the two others grab the girls and either throw them over shoulder or under arms, with Chuya riding the older males shoulders.

 **A/N Another friend now knows about the quints, what will happen next time.**


	12. Leading the Charge

**A/N Time for All Might to step up to the plate. How will the class handle their first battle simulations? Will Deku break his body, or will his past training kick in.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Leading the Charge**

The next day class 1-A is prepared for Aizawa to show up for Heroics, only to be surprised when it's All Might instead. Speaking about the basics about being a hero, and pointing to a wall to slides out to show cases with their seat numbers on them. When Izuku sees his he clutches his backpack closer, remembering what happened the night before. smiling at conversation he had with his family.

When changing in the locker room he's approached by the one who brought up him having five sisters on the first day. His hair is still spiked up with a metal guard around his face, and one on each shoulder, a large belt with the letter R holds up a tattered piece of fabric over black pants and boots. "Hey man, sorry about making a big deal about you having five sisters, that wasn't really manly of me huh."

Izuku looks up from the large red belt in hand. and the shoes, with steel toes and buttons to release different features. "Huh, oh no, it's fine. That's typically what happens when someone first hears or sees them."

"Still, i shouldn't have drawn attention to it like I did." they say rubbing the back of their head. "But anyway, I'm Kirishima Eijiro."

"Midoriya Izuku." he says adjusting the belt to secure it around his waist before adding items such as: first aid equipment, handcuffs, a notebook, etc into the pouches, making sure everything is well within reach of his hands before he leaves the locker room.

From there All Might explains the exercise before moving on to the next course of action.

The class was split into teams of two, with half playing the villains and protecting a ''bomb'' with the other half act as heroes, the teams and placement are decided at random, and Izuku ends up paired with the youngest Todoroki sibling, bearing the same scar his brother described, and the two are faced against Bakugou and Kirishima.

With Izuku and Todoroki as Villains the forest haired teen tries to devise a plan of action only to be shot down by his stoic teammate and his idea shot down. Izuku merely waits for the start of the exercise to begin before he tries again.

The moment All Might gives the all clear to start, Todoroki freezes the entire building with his right arm on the wall, but that does little as the whole thing shakes as Bakugou blasts his way into the frozen over building.

Stabilizing himself against the frozen space by the door, he looks over his shoulder at his partner. "Since that didn't work, I can go head the two off and try to stall them."

Todoroki barely reacts to the idea, "and how are you sure that will work any better than this?"

"I knew Bakugou, and seeing how he's barely changed and his reaction during the apprehension test, he'll believe he has something to prove, and be focused primarily on me. With that in mind, he will most likely have his teammate go after the bomb, or simply tell them to stay out of his way. Keeping that in mind, If you freeze the doorway behind me and make it look like any other wall, we may be lucky and he'll walk right past you and the bomb."

"How are you sure this will even work?"

"I don't, but it's worth a shot than just relying on one thing for everything. Not to say it doesn't work at the moment, but sooner or later, there may come an obstacle one can't face doing the same thing as always." Not providing anything more, Izuku leaves the room, to hunt down Bakugou. slipping on the ice as he is, he presses one of the buttons on his shoes, to have a slot open on the bottom, and out comes skates.

truly he has no idea how Nariko came up with the idea, but he is more than ever thankful for her genius little mind as he easily glides down the halls in search of Bakugou, and obviously the sound of the skates is enough to draw his attention.

He comes around the corner with blast already started, and it's only thanks to Aizawa's earlier training and participating in his sisters skating lessons, that he is able to drop down to a kneel with one leg dragging behind him, and the other is pointed straight, leading Izuku to slide right underneath the blast.

That just irritates the blond immensely, "DEKU! you fucker! Get your ass back here and fight me you bastard!"

Izuku ignores him, and leads him further away from his partner and the ''bomb''. Bakugou's partner on the other hand, who was behind him when Izuku past, dashed off the way he came, thinking the bomb must be on this very floor, when in fact it's two floors up, he just fell down the first two flights of stairs to get to their current floor. Bakugou continues chasing him, hoping to goad him into using his quirk, but being used to his pestering sisters wanting the same thing, he's able to ignore it.

As Izuku all but plays keep away, Bakugou's cussing get's worse, as he constantly slips due to the lack of traction his costumes boots offer. So with that factor, Izuku easily gains ground over the explosive teen.

with the extra ground between the two he contacts his teammate. "How's it going Todoroki?"

 _"Haven't heard anything on this floor yet. I suppose you've ran into Bakugou?"_

"What gave it away, the explosions or the cussing?"

 _"..."_

"I'll just focus for now."

 _"..."_

Izuku ignores the silent com, and rounds back around with the capture tape in hand, and the next time he runs into Bakugou he's ready.

Prepared for the usual right hook he's been subjected to for the first six years after coming out quirkless, he ducks under and raises his arms up, wrapping them and the capture tape around the arm. Bakugou unprepared tries to pull away, only to step on a patch of ice he missed with his previous explosive rampage, and the ensuing slip is what ends up getting allowing Izuku the chance to wrap the capture tape around his wrist.

Izuku doesn't stop there and continues his forward glide as Bakugou lays prone and All Might declares him captured.

* * *

In the observation room, the class observes the first group go through the exercise. When Todoroki first froze the entire building the class was sure the villains would win, until Bakugou came and exploded the entrance and both he and Kirishima entered the icy building.

From the get go, it's obvious the two are at a disadvantage, when they end up slipping, and Bakugou utilizes his explosions to clear the way in patches. The blonde is obviously irritated a the way things are going, and runs ahead of his partner.

Than as they silently watch Midoriya leave the room Todoroki is guarding the bomb in, he takes a moment to lean against the wall, and press something on his shoes. When he puts his feet back down they stand a little above the floor, seemingly floating, and it doesn't become obvious until he glides on the ice, that there were ice skates hidden in the thick soles of his shoes.

The whole group flinches as he has a couple of rough landings as he goes down the stairs, and cheer when he manages to get's the capture tape around Bakugou's wrist when he ducks under a right hook. from their he goes hunting for Kirishima.

As Kirishima decides to begin gingerly climbing up the stairs to search the higher floors, he thinks to remove his shoes and harden the soles of his feet to act like ice spikes.

"Hmm, I wonder how Izuku will handle this?" Tsuyu questions from her spot next to Iida and Ochako. And All Might can't help but to listen in.

Iida looks down at her. "What do you mean by that Asui?"

"I told you to call me Tsu, and I mean for the rest of the exorcise, cause Todoroki did as Izuku requested and iced over the doorway, making it look like the rest of the wall, and Kirishima, even though he has better traction now, has no idea where to even start looking for the door and they only have about 8 minutes left to complete the exorcise. So will Izuku just take things as they go, or will he go all out and try to catch Kirishima as well?" She wonders out loud and that gets the others to question their relationship between each other and Iida.

"Hey, it sounds like you guys know Izuku." A blond with lightning like black streak inquires.

Tsuyu nods, "I've known him for a few years after he transferred to my school when his mom had his sisters, they needed a new home seeing how their original apartment was too small."

"And his stepmother was classmates with my older brother." Iida says to explain his relationship with the forested haired teen.

A girl with pink hair and skin speaks up. "Wait to he has five sisters a stepmom, and I'm guessing his dad?"

Tsuyu shakes her head. "Close, he has a mom and stepmom."

"Wait, so he has his moms and his sisters? is he truly the only male in the house?" the blond inquires looking shocked at the idea.

"Well yes, but he doesn't seem to mind it too terribly." Iida points out, making everyone remember the way he spoke fondly of them before, and Ochako remembers the interaction from the other day as well. This whole conversation is ruined by a comment made by the midget of the class.

"A house full of women." he murmurs a dazed look on his face and drool slipping from the corner of his mouth. Tsuyu slams him against the wall with her tongue. "Sir, I believe he will not be participating in the exorcise." she says to receive a nod from All Might and a grateful smile from the female who would've been his partner.

In the end the class turns back to the screens to see Izuku and Kirishima facing off against one another in the hallway, with Izuku doing tricks on the ice like a figure skater, and Kirishima hardening his forearms to avoid getting cut on the blades.

before much longer the match is called, and Todoroki melts the ice, Kirishima lamenting about the room being right down the hall, and Izuku, not being fully prepared for the lack of ice falls and at worse has a few sprains. So with that Izuku limps to the observation room where he sits on the floor, and is declared the MVP for being the most prepared, and finding a way to work around his partners lack of creativity quirk wise.

For the rest of the class, as he watches the rest of the class go through the training, he writes down small notes on the quirks in a notebook kept in one of the belt pouches.

At the end of the day he confronts Bakugou, only to be spoken over. "Did you have fun on your fucking pedestal?"

Izuku quirks an eyebrow, "What pedestal, if nothing else, I've always look up to you, It's only do to that fact that I knew how best to fight you."

"... I think I'm gonna fall for that? You saw the exorcise! You saw that half-and-half bastard, he had me beat, and that you come in and absolutely decimated me! Not anymore Fucker! Enjoy that throne while you can, cause sooner or later I'm gonna knock you the fuck off.!"

Izuku can only stare as his former friend storms off campus grounds, only to be joined by All Might moments later who laments at not being able to catch the explosive teen. Izuku rolls his eyes, used to Bakugou's behavior, and knowing the All Might will hunt Bakugou down tomorrow if nothing else to discuss what he was planning on discussing, Izuku heads to the teacher's lounge to meet with his ma before they head home.

In the teacher's lounge is Shinsou scrolling through his phone. "Hey, Shinsou, how goes General Ed?"

Shinsou looks up for tired eyes. "Oh, it'd be great if your mom weren't so distracting during homeroom."

Said woman looks up from her paperwork and glares over the rim of her glasses, "for your information, I'm only staying in character, least anyone recognize me out of my hero costume."

"Uh-huh," he says as he turns back to his phone.

Izuku pats him on the back. "Well, at least you didn't have to go through your dad's tests like I did." This comment causes both teens to shiver as memories of being knocked down, and bruised black and blue came to mind. One thing that was both a blessing and a curse, was upon returning to school with their newly gained bruises, they were never questioned, and the cops were never called to alert them of supposed domestic abuse.

Nemuri look up from her work again. "Oh come now, It wasn't that bad. Supposedly there was a teacher here for a few years in the past that was just a monster in the heroics training."

All Might in his depowered form entered the room and those words causes a shiver to run down his own spine.

No one takes notice as the two teens try to get a head start on their homework while they wait for their parents to get done with their own work. As they do so Izuku discusses the exorcise, and when he talks about the surprise Narkio suggested he use, his mom seems surprised.

"How did you manage to pull that off?" she inquires, turning to face him head on.

"Well, I was paired up with Todoroki, and he froze the whole building over with his quirk as soon as the exorcise started, and when it became clear that the ice wouldn't stop Bakugou completely, I left the room the bomb was in, only to constantly slip on the ice. So utilizing the tools provided I managed to head the two off. With me being it skates Bakugou's partner Kirishima seemed to think the bomb was on that floor when it was actually two floor up."

Nemuri seems to think things over know all about the youngest Todoroki sibling from his oldest brother, as well as how bad it could've ended with her son facing off against Bakugou. She believes she has everything figured out until she recalls something. "So you activated the skates in your shoes after leaving the bomb room, and that was two floors higher than where you faced off against your former friend. How did you get down?"

Izuku tries to hide from his mother's stares, and when he finally provides the fact that he fell down the steps, everyone in the room is in some state of laughter, with Present Mic all out laughing, and Eraserhead giving a slight chuckle.

"Laugh all you want, but I'm sure something similar happened when you first started training." He says in defense of his own blunder and not one hero can argue that fact.

"Oh the stories we could tell you." Powerloader says as he looks over the designs his class turned in for the heroics course costumes. Most if not all turned in by one brilliant girl with what seemed to be too much motivation.

"That is if we had the time." Ectoplasm points out as he leaves his own desk. Having finished much of the grading for the day, and planning on finishing the rest at home. the others in the room nod their heads in agreement, and pack up their things as well, the teens finally taking notice of the power downed Toshinori Yagi, and Izuku tries to act surprised at seeing the skeletal man like it's the first time seeing him. Neither teen nor hero says anything as mother and son bid those in the room good day.

 **A/N sorry for the lack of sibling love this chapter, hopefully next time.**


End file.
